


Falling

by Evelyn_RtIz



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_RtIz/pseuds/Evelyn_RtIz
Summary: 凛泉ABO，偶像栗子医生泉设定，文中ABO信息素的设定胡诌的，已完结





	1. Falling 01

什么嘛……为什么会变成这样？

年轻的医生紧紧捂着自己的嘴，深怕将难耐的呻吟泄露出一丝，而在他身上胡作非为的人眨了眨血红的眼睛，恶作剧一般拉开了医生的手，在他的唇上轻快的啄了一下。

“濑名……我叫你小濑好不好呀？”

 

 

已经是凌晨四点多，今夜似乎没有什么病人，然而直到整个时间才刚刚结束了手术的濑名泉满身疲惫的准备回家，电梯一路到了地下停车场，就在他走出电梯准备取车的时候，发现了在门口的椅子上靠着一个意向不到的人。

就这样单靠着椅背睡得香甜。

且不说居然有人会在电梯外面坐着睡着，单单是这个人在这样的公众场合出现就很不可思议，虽然作为标志性的红色双眼现在闭着，但是单凭这张脸也不会错认吧，这个现在在急诊室外呼呼大睡的人正是现在炙手可热的偶像朔间凛月。

该不会是什么烦人的特别偶像企划吧，但是并没有接到这样的通知啊？尽管内心充满的遇到了大麻烦的抱怨，濑名医生还是尽职尽责的推醒了椅子上熟睡的人。

“唔……现在是几点啦？”被搅了美梦的当红偶像似乎还不太清醒，揉了揉自己的眼睛，“我怎么会在这里？”

“四点，准确的说马上五点了，朔间凛月先生是吧？你为什么在这里我也不知道。”年轻医生耐着性子回答了眼前这个人的问题。

睡得迷糊的当红偶像呆滞了一会儿，仿佛想起什么的喃喃自语道：“啊……因为我好像感冒了哦？下通告路过医院想看一下，没想到等电梯的时候就睡着啦，谢谢你叫醒我，呼~ 好困。”

说完这番貌似解释自己离奇出现在医院停车场电梯门口原因的话，朔间凛月起身摁了摁电梯按钮，停在的停车场的电梯马上开了门，随即他便踏了进去。

“那，再见啦~”门内的男子挥了挥手。

“再……等等！”意识到什么的泉卡住了电梯门，将迷迷糊糊的男子拖了出来，“你就这样去看病？不说现在这个状态你能不能正确的找到诊室，等下出医院会在门口引起大骚动吧？”

年轻的医生训言道。

“哦，好像是哦……不小心睡太久了，要到人多的时间了呢~”朔间凛月眨眨眼，“怎么办呢？”

“……姑且我也算是医生，帮你看看病也没问题，”泉抱怨着，将朔间凛月拖出了电梯，“医生？诶？”朔间凛月咂咂嘴，“医生先生，你现在是要拐走我吗~”

“……我车上有医药箱，常用药还是有的，吃完药告诉我地址我送你回家，以后别给我们医院添麻烦啊？！”

医生濑名泉，在结束了手术后，捡到了当红偶像一枚。

 

两人坐进了车里，简单的问诊和触诊了一番，泉发现眼前这个男人只是缺乏休息导致免疫力降低引发了普通感冒而已，车里的确有对症的药，翻出药后濑名泉又找出一瓶矿泉水，示意朔间凛月服药。

大约过了一刻钟，

“医生先生好体贴呀~”感冒的男人笑眯眯的打趣道。

“超烦人啊？这次我帮了你，要一辈子感激我哦？”被夸奖的医生扭过头，没好气的声音中透出一丝别扭。

“是~是~不过医生先生不觉得点热吗？”朔间凛月扯了扯自己的领口。

“热？刚才触诊你没人发烧啊？”奇怪于男人的发言，濑名医生再次伸出手摸了摸朔间凛月的头，体温似乎真的升高了，“不可能呀？吃了药后反而产生了发热症状了？”

怕是因为自己是手太冰触诊不准确，泉将自己的额头贴上了朔间凛月的额头，感受一番后喃喃道：“真的有点热？我诊断失误了？”

泉思考着，眼前这个男人突然把头蹭上了自己的脖子，“医生先生的皮肤凉凉的好舒服呀，还有好闻的味道~”

说罢男人还舔了舔泉的脖子，“是什么味道呢？甜甜的~”

皮肤猝不及防的被舔舐，震惊之下的泉的想推开男人，没想到被缠得更紧了。

“你在做什么蠢事……唔！”泉正开口斥责这个突然动手动脚的男人，话尾却被一张湿濡的双唇吞下，火热的舌头趁机深入了自己的口中，细细舔过口腔内的每一寸粘膜，泉瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的男人，这个人先前困意一扫全无，暗红的眼底似乎藏着什么坏心思，微微泛着光。

不请自入的舌头在上颚轻轻扫过，随后煽情的共邀自己的舌头搅动起来，似乎也煽得自己有些心痒难耐。这个人的眼睛果然好漂亮……被吻得有点有些失神的泉想到。

可是不对吧？这个发展怎么样都不对吧？泉重新找回了自己的理智，试图推开这个男人，男人停顿了一下，随即自己的双唇被放过，取而代之的是反抗的手腕被一只手拉起牢牢固定住，接下来自己的身体便附上了另一个人的重量，将他压在了车门上。

“果然亲起来是甜的呢~”凛月笑眯眯的说道，“医生先生摸起来凉凉的但是尝起来是甜的，是薄荷糖吗？不太像哦……因为你很甜，到底是什么呢……”

说罢凛月更用力的亲上了泉的唇，似乎想要分辨出到底是什么味道如此衬他心意，在泉的口腔中辗转掠夺了起来。

味道……？！

捕捉住关键词的泉一怔，用力推开了凛月。

这个由Alpha、Bata、Omega三个性别组成的社会，Beta虽然占据了众多的人数，但是他们本身是不存在信息素的腺体，也无法感知到信息素的存在。信息素作为Alpha和Omega生理上如同DNA一样的身份鉴别，并存在于体液中，受自身状态影响与外界刺激的作用下可挥发到空气中，且作为最原始但直至今日最吸引性对象的手段，相同的味道的信息素几乎是不存在的。换而言之，只有拥有信息素作为Alpha和Omega可以感知道信息素并被影响。

泉的脑内飞快的闪过学生时代课本中对于信息素的定义描写。

突然静谧的密闭空间，的确开始弥漫起一阵薄薄的甜香。

不过这不是自己的味道。

“朔间先生，你刚刚有没有告诉我，你临近发情期。”

紧张、不安、混杂着刚刚被眼前这个人挑起的一丝丝不愿意承认的感觉，泉听见自己的声音有点干涩。

恶作剧的始作俑者，或者说是无辜的男人，朔间凛月眨了眨眼睛，不以为然的回答：“没有，可是医生先生也没问哦，所以呢？”

所以呢？

所以现在陷入了最麻烦的状态。

==========================

感谢看到这里的你


	2. Falling 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凛泉ABO，偶像栗子X医生泉
> 
> 对不起这真的是一辆破车，司机气得扔下了修车扳手。

是自己大意了，以为只是简简单单的感冒，忘记了有部分Alpha会感冒药中的成分有不适反应并引起发情期提前，在服下感冒药的同时应当佐以小剂量的抑制剂，而眼前这个人的反应……无疑就是发情期提前了。

泉强迫自己冷静下来，以普通问诊的态度询问对方：“你有随身携带抑制剂吗？有的话吃半片。”

“紧急抑制剂？没有带哦……工作需要嘛，我们都是到时间就打一针~“凛月的回答透出了满不在乎，“嗯~我发情期提前了？”

“忘了确认病人的生理状况我十分抱歉，朔间先生大概是对感冒药的成分有不适反应并引起了发情期提前，既然你没有携带紧急用抑制剂的话，那请你稍微忍耐一下，我去医院里帮你拿。”

年轻的医生用公式化的态度和这位当红偶像商量，然而对方似乎并不买账。

“可是不是有更简单的解决方案嘛，医生你应该不是Beta，”凛月笑眯眯的戳破了泉的性别，“我闻得出来哦~”

再糟糕不过了。

泉的手偷偷摸上了车门把手，心里盘算着就这样突然拉开车门跑掉后甩开这个人的可能性有多大，对方却先一步有了动作，飞快地锁上了车门，拔出钥匙向后座一扔。

脑海里警铃大作，泉身体僵硬的贴在车门上尽量和凛月保持最大的距离，不需要生理本能的提醒就能知道这个人现在很危险，但是目前逃离的路已经被堵上了，那么怎么办？敲晕他？用什么？包？包里有没有能暂时逼退他的东西？

就在泉乱糟糟的想着应对方案时，凛月探过身，一只腿半跪压在驾驶座上，再次拉近了与自己的距离。

“医生先生那么不愿意和我待着一起，作为偶像我却连这点魅力都没有吗？还是医生你讨厌我？”明明种种行为都透露出“我很危险”的人，却用无辜可怜的语气控诉着他，手上的动作也不停，伸入了泉的衬衣在他的肌肤上摩挲，划过腰线的手指激得泉起了一层颤栗，不安分的手指还继续向上游走摩挲，终于在乳珠的位置停了下来，恶作剧的捻了捻。

“唔！”惊呼被凛月的另一只手盖住了，随即男人的手也停止了戏弄他，取而代之的是把泉揽在了怀里，那个在慵懒迷人捕获了万千少女心的声音，此时附在泉耳边撒娇一般：“和我，不可以吗？”

说罢还用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己，仿佛是什么无害的小动物。

……

根本不是好吗！这个人难道把我当成那些迷恋他的少女们哄？想到这些，泉愤怒的挣扎了起来：“别开玩笑了！你会和连名字都不知道的人做这种事吗！”

“诶，可是医生先生知道我的名字啊，那我还是郑重的自我介绍一下，我是朔间凛月，请多指教，”凛月顿了顿，“作为交换是不是也应该告诉我你叫什么？无论如何只有你知道我名字，太狡猾了呢～”

男人声音里的委屈一定是装的！泉这样心想着，但是出于礼节还是报上了自己的名字：“濑名泉……够了吧赶紧放开我！我去给你拿药！”

凛月满意得笑了笑，似乎是奖励一般在泉的双唇上又啄了一下：“这样我们都知道对方的名字了，医生先生你所说的障碍已经不存在了，那么可以开始了吗？那～种～事~”

互通姓名后就可以随意的进行性行为？这个人的逻辑是怎么回事？！

泉觉得自己的耐性快要被这个轻浮的男人耗光了，沉下声斥责道：“只要知道名字，陌生人你也可以随便拉上床吗？现在的偶像管理这么松散了？”

“没有哦，你是第一个~”安抚他一般，凛月又轻啄了几下那张吐出控诉的薄唇，抵着泉的额头让他正视自己。

这个人的眼睛真的很漂亮……

觉得自己的身体因为焦虑与被戏弄，或者是其他什么羞于启齿的不明原因积攒的热度，似乎被什么给悄悄点燃了。

“变成现在这样的局面，濑名医生也要稍微负一点责任吧？而且……”凛月低语着，热度与开始失控的信息素落在泉的鼻息之间，简直是要将自己呼吸的空气都染上他的味道，让自己不经意间吞下燃情的药，一点点在血液中沸腾。

“而且？”泉不明白自己为什么还没推开这个人，扭过头闷声问道，地下停车场不算明亮的灯光从车窗里投过来，因为拔了钥匙车内的灯光也没再运作，那为什么这个人的神情，眉目间的笑意，甚至是瞳孔深处的颜色，我还能看得那么清。

不想看啊，因为……

“而且我很喜欢甜食，”凛月在泉的耳边厮磨，“濑名医生是巧克力味的，我最喜欢的……”

几乎算是性骚扰的话语激得泉的耳尖通红，然而男人并没有就此放过他，呼吸热度喷在他的耳边：“我这么做你是喜欢的吧？不然医生你怎么会发出甜甜的味道？”

通红的耳朵，战栗的皮肤，湿润的眼眶，躁动的心跳，连呼吸也开始不平稳，尚且能掩饰住的衣服下身体的反应，已经掩饰不了的犹如回应一般的自己的信息素。

凛月恶劣的戳破的泉最不愿意承认的事实。

“混蛋！明明是你自己头脑不清醒乱放信息素，甜腻腻的熏得我都头晕了！”泉气愤的瞪大了眼睛，不过此时的抗议对凛月没有什么威胁力。

当红偶像露出了不同往常营业性质般的微笑，藏着光亮的眼睛好似鸽血红宝。泉想，真好看啊这双眼睛，作为偶像的确有蛊惑人心的魅力。

凛月似乎真的很开心，从善如流的安抚怀里的人：“好～好～是我自己被濑名医生迷住了乱放信息素，医生先生情不自禁都是出于我的骚扰～”

这个人在说什么傻话啊！年轻的医生愤恨的将头埋在凛月的肩窝里。

“濑名医生想知道我的味道吗？”

“……”

“什么？”泉的回答凛月没有听清。

“……去后面。”

得到允许指令的凛月放低了座椅将泉抱到了后座，期间泉闭紧眼睛不愿意看他。这个人是笑着的吧？得意的态度根本藏不住，都透过话语传了过来，太可恶了。

泉想着，炽热的吻落在了他的眼睑上。

“睁开眼睛？接下来，是我骚扰医生的赔罪礼～” 

危情的钢丝终于被火舌舔断。

 

=========================

感谢看到这里的你。


	3. Falling 03

细碎湿濡的接吻声在这个狭小的空间内，仿佛被放大了无数倍，泉听见自己心跳犹如躁动的鼓点，敲得耳膜嗡嗡响。  
仅仅是接吻就会缺氧成这样吗？否则大脑怎么会这么不清醒，答应了这样的事情……  
对于臣服于欲望这类的事情，泉一向都是嗤之以鼻的，秉着肉体关系会带来麻烦的态度，性别分化后也是用抑制剂度过发情期的。其实某种意义上，自己和凛月也是同一类生活方式的人吧？毕竟吃几片药或者打一针能解决的事情，比脱衣服方便多了。  
泉自始至终都没有隐藏过自己Omega的身份，而这张脸也算好看，所以一开始他身边也不乏一些Alpha追求者。但无论是殷勤的示好，或是利用生理属性自大的求爱，在泉眼里简直愚蠢到不行，被奚落几次后出于Alpha可笑的自尊那些追求者都打了退堂鼓，身边甚至流传出“濑名医生是个性冷淡”这样的传言，自己乐得清闲也不去辩解。  
而现在，荒唐的时间和地点，自己和荒唐的对象在做这种荒唐事。对方纤细的手在自己身上灵巧地游走，所到之处带来一阵阵颤栗，泉一边忍着不发出呻吟声，一边默默自嘲。  
“医生好像分心在想其他事？这可不行，”惩罚一般，凛月咬了咬泉的嘴唇，“还是说我还不够努力，没让你迷上我？”  
喘息的间隙，灵巧的舌趁机滑入泉的口腔，探寻起他的舌，纠缠，邀舞，两个人的唾液混在一起，交换了一个满是信息素的深吻。衣料摩挲，空气中飘散的信息素让自己有些昏昏沉沉，对方滚烫的体温透过薄薄的衬衣传了过来，泉觉得被这温度烧灼得有点口干舌燥，明明刚刚接过吻，却又想再去对方那边汲取一些水分。  
扣子被一颗一颗扭开，对方的手触碰过的地方仿佛被点起一簇簇小火苗，将自己的理智焚烧殆尽，喘息不停地从口中泄出，泉自暴自弃般地闭上眼睛，不想去看对方听见这声音的反应。  
渴望……更多的触碰……  
但是点火的手却停了下来。  
泉不解地睁开了眼，对方却偏过头咬了咬他的耳尖，贴着他的颈动脉来回舔舐，蛊惑心神的声音又在耳边响起。  
“还没碰，医生已经这么有感觉了吗？”贴着泉下身隆起的地方，凛月撩拨一样地划过，随后抽掉了泉西装裤的皮带，勾起了最后一层布料，“我会让你更有感觉……”  
最后的防线也被扯下。  
“我想要你。”黑发，红眼，这一定是来自恶魔的蛊惑。  
被信息素冲刷得软绵无力的身体不住地颤栗着，沿着嘴唇、喉结、前胸，细碎的吻一路向下游走，尽管西装裤被扯掉双腿被分开，泉也没有更多的力气去阻止了。  
在大腿内侧也烙下火热的吻后，凛月忽略泉前面挺立的地方，手指沿着股缝摸上了泉的后穴，这里已经是湿泞一片，他轻轻描绘这里的形状，外边一圈软肉很快吸住了他的手指，凛月从善如流地探了进去。  
“唔！”对方轻喘一声。  
潮湿、紧致、高热，浅浅的抽插都可以听到水声，身下这个Omega的后穴正在欢迎着自己，凛月忍不住去逗弄更多。  
泉捂着嘴，努力想掩盖住自己的呻吟，凛月却不打算放过他，一边不停下手指的戏弄，一边拉开泉的手：“濑名……我叫你小濑好不好呀？”  
“啊！”被他听见了……泉迷怔地想着。  
“小濑喜欢被碰哪里？是这——还是这——”男人的手指在泉体内摩挲，嘴上调戏的话也没有停下，“无论我碰到哪，你似乎都很敏感。这么喜欢我吗？”  
“这种事……唔……不许再说了……”泉断断续续的辩驳没有什么说服力，反而更激起了凛月施虐的欲望。终于在他摸上某个地方时，身下的人发出了急促的呼声：“啊！”  
“发现了。”胡作非为的男人眨了眨血红的眼睛，他退出了按在泉敏感点上的手指，解开裤子将自己的分身抵在了泉的穴口。本能地感知道威胁，泉的脊背颤抖起来。发现了泉的不安，凛月握住泉纤瘦的腰将他拉近自己，把那张羞得烫人的脸贴在了自己的胸前。  
“小濑忍不住了对吗？”凛月好声劝诱道，“那我开始咯，放松把自己交给我……”  
“别说了……”泉不住地摇头，眼角被情欲蒸得通红。  
“放松……”凛月一再安抚，小心地将自己早已按耐不住的分身一送，只进了一点点就可以感受到身下这具身体的甬道有多么紧致，“你别害怕……”  
第一次纳入这么大的东西，泉强忍着内心的恐惧放松自己的身体，故作镇定地命令对方：“你给我轻一点！”  
“好、好，按小濑喜欢的来，”凛月耐着性子哄泉，分身在对方体内浅浅地抽插着，他亲了亲对方光洁的额头，“你好敏感，我在你身体里随便一动都颤抖得不行，真怕把你碰坏了。现在反而是医生你看起来比较像在发情期吧？虽然我不喜欢照顾人，但是会照顾好你的。”  
“别说……傻话……”对方的侵犯并不算剧烈，感受到身上这个人的确没打算不顾及自己的感受乱来，泉扭了扭身子主动将凛月的分身又吞进去了一些，但仅仅是这样轻微的刺激都让他大口大口的喘息，“哈……”  
凛月伸手揉捏着泉的分身，很快亮晶晶的前列腺液就沾湿了他的手。泉难耐得呻吟呜咽着，被情欲熏红的眼角被逼出了生理性的泪水，身体随着喘息起伏：“够了……”  
“小濑好诱人啊……”凛月埋在泉的肩上深深地吸了一口气，在泉的体内开始了律动，“我可能会死在你身上哦？该不会我已经不是第一个这样死的人了吧……”  
“说什么傻话啊！”对方简直什么破廉耻的话都能信口拈来，泉羞愤得挠了一下凛月的后背，“……你把我想成什么样的人了。”  
“男人的嫉妒心也很可怕，特别是在床上哦？”凛月用力一挺，惹得泉再次呻吟出声，“这样的小濑如果只有我一个人看见就好了。”  
“呃、太大了——”无人造访的深处被触碰，泉颤栗得倦起了脚趾，快感的电流在他身体里肆意游走，仿佛带着噼里啪啦的火花，身上这个人的撞击使得腰部升起一阵诡异的酸麻，却又羞耻地渴望更多。  
对方循循善诱：“我是不是第一个让小濑这么舒服的人？不回答可不行，我要给你留下深刻的印象。”  
“够了！没有过那种人——”自己已经被逗弄到如此难堪的境地，那人的声音还是慢条斯理，泉忍无可忍地咬上了凛月的肩膀发泄自己的愤恨。  
“没有过是吗——诶？！那我是小濑的第一个？”凛月讶然，这实在有些不可思议，自己眼前这位性感的一夜情对象居然没有过情事的经验，“不可能吧，小濑明明是成熟又富有魅力的大人。”  
“再有意见就给我滚！”泉瞪着对方，眼角噎着生理性的泪水。  
“我的意思是很荣幸。”凛月不再多言，他扣住泉的下颌烙下一个火热的吻，血红的眼里似乎有暗光闪过，情欲的凶兽被放出了栅笼。  
泉仿佛被拖入了欲望的深渊，而让自己堕落的红眼恶魔还在继续蛊惑着。使自己昏昏沉沉的味道明明就像甜腻的甜点，为什么却让自己有了醉酒的晕眩感。  
“喜欢吗？”恶魔真诚地继续诱惑着他堕落，“我很喜欢你……再多说一些让我开心的话吧。”  
“不要……太深了……唔啊——”泉的呻吟已经支离破碎，身体仿佛到了临界点，想要发泄却被男人制止了，“啊！”  
“我是谁？”恶魔停下了侵犯的动作，用蛊惑的嗓音在他耳边一遍遍询问道。  
“啊……”泉难耐地蹭了蹭凛月，用眼神哀求对方给予自己快乐。  
“叫我的名字吧，唯独这点我不会轻易退让的。”恶劣的回应。  
“朔间……凛月……”疯狂的抽插下，泉银灰色的短发随着对方侵犯的频率晃动着。他泣不成声，终于说出了令男人满意的回答。  
“别叫得这么生分——是凛月。”凛月在泉耳边调笑着纠正。  
“凛月……凛月……”泉颤抖的尾音几乎要被撞碎，他搂紧了这个人的肩膀，无法控制自己的身体迎合对方。生理性的泪水不住地流下，滚落到凛月的领口里，不算烫的温度却激得凛月心神一荡，既想温柔对待这个人，又想将他揉碎和与自己合为一体。  
“泉。”凛月听到自己低声叫着这个名字，用仿佛要拆吃入腹一般的力度深深地吻了这个人，扣着他的腰激烈地冲撞起来，几次都险险擦过Omega体内那个隐秘的入口，凛月叹声， “真想把你变成我的东西……”  
意识到凛月话里的含义，泉挣扎了起来：“不可以！”  
“那就只能暂时占有你了……”  
剧烈的撞击下不断攀升的快感，在情欲洗刷下理智完全丧失，泉只记得不断呼喊这个人的名字，耳边的呼吸也粗重了起来，脑内犹如过电般炸开了烟花，他惊叫着释放了出来。自己的腔体疯狂地痉挛，绞紧了凛月的分身，Alpha的分身正在成结，泉抬头看了看这个人，汗水流过凛月那张精致无瑕的脸，从他的下巴滴落到自己的胸前，泉忍不住伸手摸上了凛月的脸，凛月笑了笑拉过他的手，在手背上烙下一个吻，又重重地抽插了几下，炽热的种子撒入了身体。  
“泉……”  
凛月最后说的什么听不清了，泉意识模糊中凑上去给了他第一个主动的吻，随即被男人更重地亲了回去。  
自己身上沾染的满满都是凛月的味道……他到底是什么呢……

灯火酒绿，酒吧驻唱拨着吉他，正用沙哑的嗓音低吟着暧昧的歌。  
泉讨厌参加应酬，但总是拒绝又太驳一再邀请的前辈面子。他兴致阑珊地坐在了吧台的一角，看着里面的调酒师用花哨的手法调着酒。  
在这种的氛围下，私生活混乱的家伙们只看对眼了就能滚在一起吧。泉在心里嘲讽着某些蠢蠢欲动的人，思考用什么借口脱身。  
——然而自己现在也没什么资格指责别人。  
荒唐的邂逅后，泉与那个男人疯狂了三天。返回工作后堆积成山的文件让他身心俱疲，而他身上散不掉的Alpha的信息素，更是让泉在暧昧的打量中几乎抓狂。  
调酒师翻飞的动作停下，奶油咖啡色的液体被倒入杯中。那玩意儿闻起来根本不像酒，甜腻腻的。  
“百利甜？度数不高很受女孩子欢迎，不会喝酒的人也可以喝，濑名君试试吧？”同伴见泉拿起这杯酒好心提醒道，“但好歹含有酒精，你也不能多喝。”  
确实很受女孩子欢迎……拥有这种信息素味道的某个人。泉不作声抿了一口，暗想着。  
无心陪座的泉早早与同事们告别回家，却发现家门口睡着一个不速之客。  
“起来！你怎么进来的？！翻围墙吗？！”泉忍无可忍踹了踹眼前这个睡着的人。  
被扰了美梦的人下意识挠了挠头发站起身，发现眼前的人是泉后，干脆地趴到他肩上无辜地央求道：“医生先生我又感冒了，请收留我吧。”  
医生濑名泉在自己家门口，再次捡到当红偶像。


	4. Falling 04

Part Four  
年轻的医生并不想深夜在家门外发生争执，以免引来不必要的麻烦，因为对方显然是一个能将这种麻烦扩大为社会新闻的人物，所以尽管满心的不情愿，他还是让对方进屋了。  
凛月跟着泉身后探头探脑，不时发表一些评论：“上次来这儿，都没怎么注意除了卧室以外的房间，看来医生是个爱干净的人。”  
泉冷着脸从橱柜中翻出了一盒药，机械地向对方朗读了一遍服用注意事项后问道：“都没问题吧？”  
对方无奈地叹了一口气：“真遗憾，没有。”  
泉一把揪过凛月的领口，顺着颈动脉准确地摸到了对方腺体，在上面稍作停留后又摸上了耳后那片体温微高的皮肤。腺体、体温均正常，对方看上去神志也是清醒的，至于信息素水平……泉默念了一遍职业道德准则，稍微又凑近了一些，不动声色地深呼吸判断了一下。  
凛月似笑非笑地看着他，目光先是在泉因需做手术而注重保养的手上短暂地停留了一会儿，直到泉有些不高兴地回瞪之后，他才转而望向对方手上的东西遗憾地开口：“如果你没有拿着药，我想我会称赞你的主动。”  
同样的错误自己才不会犯两次。泉忍住了险些脱口而出的话，他一把推开凛月，将药扔到对方怀中后头也不回地朝屋里走去：“我猜你这次‘也’只是普通的感冒。吃完药赶紧走，记得帮我带上门。”  
泉着重强调了“也”，暗示对方不要给自己找麻烦，但他还没走几步又被对方拉住。泉转头，毫不意外地对上了那张故作委屈的脸，那人说道：“至少帮我倒一杯热水吧？直接吞卡住喉咙的话……我可能会嫌苦找医生要糖。”  
“我可不是什么儿科医生，那种东西我没有。”泉甩下一句话，嫌弃地走去厨房。  
“是吗？”身后的男人不置可否地应了一声。  
离家一整天自然没有能喝的热水了。泉接了一壶水按下加热按钮，为了避免和那个人有更多的接触，他在厨房里静静等水开。  
水壶发出咕噜噜的加热声，泉盯着自己的手指出神。方才那个人的目光仿佛带着温度从这上面扫过，这种感觉太熟悉了，简直烙印在那段自己千方百计想忘却的荒唐记忆里……泉突然感到有些不自然，用力揉了揉手指。  
“和我待在同一个空间让你这么不愉快吗？我记得你挺喜欢我的。”耳边突然传来男人的声音，泉收回了心神若无其事地打开水龙头冲了冲手，不用回头他也知道这个人正盯着自己，因为同样的热度又烙在了他的背上。  
泉咬了咬嘴唇，在心里提醒自己那是巧合、是自己疏忽大意、是在药物与激素共同作用下的玩笑……是Alpha与Omega之间不可抗力的天性所为。他没有转过身，哗哗的水流声伴着回答：“我和你之间没有什么愉快的回忆。”  
听到这样的回答凛月毫不意外，虽然与泉共处的时间只有短短几天，但对方别扭的性格他早已领会透彻：“在那之后你就没有稍微想过我吗？”  
想什么？想着自己臣服在某个Alpha身下，一遍一遍地哭求着不要离开，让他用更大力的侵犯去安抚自己体内那个饥渴难耐、发了疯的地方吗？泉停下洗手的动作，低声道：“你是不是太自以为是了？我不是那些被你迷得七荤八素的小姑娘。”  
看着对方僵硬的背影，凛月察觉出医生先生并没有给自己一个好脸色的打算。他从身后抱住了泉，将头埋在对方的肩窝蹭了蹭，贴着对方的耳朵小声说道：“但我这段时间都在想你。”  
又是这种类似哄骗的语气。泉沉默不语，而对方还在絮絮叨叨地说着。  
“抱歉……我走得太匆忙，留下的字条和名片你看见了吗？”凛月侧过头看了看泉，对方正低着头，脸上的神色看不清。他想了想，小心翼翼地开口问道：“小濑，你生气了吗？”  
“别这样叫我！”怀里的人突然抬起头激烈地挣脱自己，斥责道： “需要我再说一次吗？我不是那些小姑娘，你听不懂吗？！”  
年轻的医生直直对上了自己的视线，湛蓝的眸子上似乎燃烧着一团怒火，冰冷又热烈的火光与自己记忆中如出一辙。凛月没有多想，低头咬上了泉的嘴唇。  
触感和记忆中如出一辙，稍稍试探几下，凛月的舌头便轻车熟路地伸入了泉的口腔。从躲避、抗拒到不自主的迎合、沉迷……真是个口是心非的人。  
濡湿的亲吻持续了一会儿，四散在空气中的信息素渐渐提升到了一个暧昧的浓度，两人却默契地停下来没有了下一步动作。  
蒸汽吹响了水壶的哨口，尖锐的哨声划破了寂静。  
泉推开了凛月，自顾自地倒了一杯水，掺到了合适的温度放在了药盒边。对方也不出声，只是定定地看着泉。泉收敛心神，斟酌着语句开口。  
“我很清楚那是意外，我也有不可推卸的责任。你大可放心，我不会找你麻烦，多余的事情就不要做了，”在对方的注视下泉的声音顿了顿，他将药推到凛月面前，“你与我每天接待的病人无差，也不会产生超出这个范围的关系。”  
凛月没有接过药，他扣着泉的手，在对方惊诧的目光下慢条斯理又不由分说地将手指一根根分开，最终两人十指相扣。  
“我在追求你，所以已经是医生与病人外的关系了。”对方的语调虽不带撒娇，但在泉听来还是有一点点感冒的软绵鼻音。这样的语调并没有影响那人口气中透着的势在必得：“如果你想甩开我，就趁现在吧。”  
与泉相扣的手虽然没有捏痛他，但明显增加了力度。两人的目光对峙了一会儿，年轻的医生没有抽出自己的手。  
对方啄了啄泉的侧脸，轻笑道：“可不可以理解为，医生你有一点喜欢我？”   
“只是你的长相看过去还不太令人讨厌罢了。”濑名医生用力擦了擦自己的脸。  
非交往关系的Alpha和Omega挤在一张床上这到底算什么事……直到床的另一边稍稍下沉，泉都还在反省自己为什么没有当机立断把对方扫地出门，而是同意了这个麻烦人士的留宿请求。  
“我记得自己并没有接受你的追求，为什么你爬到了我床上？”在这个Alpha把自己圈到怀里后，濑名医生终于忍无可忍地掀开被子按亮了灯，“头发湿淋淋的不要贴过来，水滴到我身上了！”  
“但也没拒绝吧？是你说明天要上班让我不要再打扰你，找不到其余的被子我只能和医生挤一挤啊？”医生家的不速之客——当红偶像朔间凛月先生好声好气地劝服对方，“我们又不是没有一起睡过……”  
后半句话在泉的怒视下缩减为了小声的嘀咕。  
泉爬起来翻出一条毛巾扔到了凛月头上：“那头发呢？湿湿的头发为什么不吹干？想加重感冒让我照顾你吗？想都别想！”  
“我连续赶了好几天通告，工作结束后就在医生家门口等你回来，撑到现在已经累得枯竭了，动都动不了了，”对方直直地倒回了床上，“虽然不太可能实现，但是能不能请小濑帮我吹一次头发？就像以前小濑洗完澡就没力气了倒在床上，我帮你吹一样……”  
“那就安静闭嘴吧！”为了防止对方继续回忆相处的细节，泉把毛巾用力地盖在了对方头上，恶狠狠地擦了起来。  
也就开始那几下呼疼，之后凛月就顺杆爬一般把头蹭到了泉的膝盖上。对方因为睡眠不足眼底的青黑泉也看得见，对于这个人他虽然感情复杂但也没有讨厌，吹头发的过程中他还是小心翼翼的，手指轻柔地拨开发丝，一点点烘干水汽。在暖风和温柔的手法下凛月哈欠连连，等到吹干头发他已经是整个人赖在泉身上，几乎把他当作抱枕使用了。  
泉好不容易将凛月安安分分地塞进被子，对方却又手脚并用地缠了上来，黑暗中泉对着那张脸瞪了好一会儿，终于认命接受了现在自己就是一个抱枕的事实。  
闹腾了一阵，对方的呼吸声渐渐平稳下来似乎已经睡着。泉盯着眼前这个人胸膛，他有些不明白：同样的床、同样的被子、同样的时间，在多了一个人之后为什么自己难以入睡？  
“到底为什么要缠着我啊……”他叹了一声闭上眼睛，没想到又被对方往怀里带了带，那个人并没睡着。  
“因为信息素合拍吧。这大概是最能说服你们医生的一种解释，但这不能说服我自己，”凛月将自己的额头贴上泉的额头，目光灼灼，落入对方眼睛：“我想听见你和我说早安。不告而别的遗憾，我不愿经历第二次。”  
那人说着：“一个人的夜晚太长了，稍微陪陪我吧。”  
泉眨了眨眼最后低声地说了句睡吧，沐浴后的馨香将他拥入怀中。


	5. Falling 05

扰人的清晨。

凛月拉高被子盖了住头，但原本直直洒在脸上的那道阳光还是不依不饶的穿透了薄被，并没有放过他的意思，不起来拉过窗帘大概是没法继续睡下去了。

刚睡醒脑子还有些迷怔，凛月在被子里发了一会儿呆，才慢吞吞的将怀里的枕头推到一边，昨晚搂着的明明不是这个东西。

是那个故意将窗帘拉开一条缝，在太阳升高时刚好会照到自己眼睛的那个人。

不过这里是那个人的家，那个人的床，自己正待在充满了那个人气息的房间里。想到这些，凛月又抓过枕头嗅了嗅，大概是因为被当成替代品塞入自己怀中好一会儿，枕头上不仅有泉的味道，也有自己的味道。

那么泉身上也会有我的味道吧？

这是一个让自己心情很不错的猜测，凛月愉快的起床去打算去证实。

培根三明治、煮沸的咖啡、刚切开的番茄……还有自己最喜欢的甜食的味道。

洗漱完毕打开房门后，凛月一路嗅着食物的香味摸进了厨房，毫不意外的看见了自己的同居人。

“同居”大概是单方面的定位，凛月在向泉提出自己对两人关系的看法时，收获的则是对方一连串“侵占个人隐私空间的大麻烦”、“莫名其妙的跑到别人家骚扰者”、“自我推销的便宜偶像”这类评价以及“把我家的钥匙还来”的冷漠宣言。

凛月早起的情况并不多，一般都是泉做好早餐后掀开被子把他推醒，因此看见套上围裙的泉还是挺新鲜的，凛月站在料理台边饶有兴致的打量着对方。

泉抬头看了凛月一眼，并不加以理会。

今天的小濑也是通常运转呢。

凛月决定主动和对方搭话：“还没到餐厅，我就猜出今天的早餐了哦？”

“哦？那你也稍微做一点有意义的事啊，”高冷的濑名医生将咖啡壶放在餐桌上，并不招呼凛月，拉开椅子自顾自坐下后才凉凉的搭腔：“比如说，主动把咖啡倒好。”

养成一个习惯需要多长的时间？

融入一个人的生活需要多长的时间？

双份的餐具，双份的早餐，只喝清咖啡却准备了牛奶和方糖。这个人总是在不经意的地方暴露自己真实的想法。

心想着“嘴硬不可取哦濑名医生”，凛月从善如流的倒好咖啡，并在自己的那杯里多加了糖和奶。

“做更多也可以哦，料理方面我还是挺自信的，”凛月戳了戳沙拉，“当然，不仅限于料理~而且小濑是知道的，我一直都很主动哦？”

似乎想起了什么不好的回忆，泉的脸一下子黑了：“用餐的时候不要讲话，最基本的礼仪你不知道吗？！”

一边是冷漠的眼刀，一边回赠的是笑眯眯的视线，这顿难得两人共进的早餐居然也吃的相安无事。

餐后泉刷洗着碟子，反思自己为什么会沦落到休息日也要照顾人的境界。

被照顾对象毫无帮忙在自觉，依旧在身后饶有趣味的看着又套上围裙的泉，直到泉擦干手后又缠了上来，“我连小濑在忙的时候也没有说话打扰哦？所以我现在有几件很重要的事要确认，小濑医生要认真回答哦。”

泉皱了皱眉头，对方用了重要和认真这两个词，但还是无法相信，“有重要的事早点说啊，而且明明昨晚你都没提起？”

“嗯嗯嗯，生活中也是会有突发情况嘛，这就是早上才想起来的”，凛月趴在泉的肩头，“小濑你最近是不是故意把窗帘拉开的？阳光真的很刺眼啊。”

“那是为了纠正你不良的作息，我可是医生哦？”身上挂了一个人，泉颇为艰难的解下了围裙，“而且偶像很闲吗？可以每天都睡那么迟？”

“真是无情的小濑……这是第一件事，”凛月不服气的咬了咬泉的脖子，“第二件，就算是休息日，小濑也不愿意多陪陪我，像是拿早安吻叫醒我这种事更是一次都没做过。”

“哈？！你在说什么傻话？”泉捂着脖子挣脱开凛月，仿佛像一只炸毛的猫，瞪着凛月，“说到底只是不堪其扰，怕你频频在我家门口蹲守让我惹上麻烦，才给了你我家的钥匙吧？除了收容过夜之外，并没有和你有什么约定对吧？”

“啊……那就先不说这个，”放弃进一步的试探，凛月将泉往自己怀中带了带，“最后确认的事项，我的甜点是什么口味~”

“大早上哪来的甜点？”泉疑惑道。

“是巧克力啊……”，凛月将自己的脑袋埋在泉的肩窝蹭了蹭，“想要酒心巧克力。”

泉颇为认真的回忆着是不是之前答应过给凛月做甜点，花了几秒才反应过来对方话中的意思，一瞬间耳尖通红。

“开这种玩笑，你是要我控告你性骚扰吗？！”对方斥责道。

“小濑别生气啊，我没有开玩笑的意思，”凛月安抚的在泉的耳后亲了亲，最直观的感受对方升高的体温，“想要心上人身上有自己的味道，是很正常的愿望……”

“心上人？”

“是啊心上人，小濑在医院有其他追求者吗？越是小濑这样的性格，越让人觉得有挑战性，所以我很担心啊？”

说罢，凛月用鼻尖蹭了蹭泉的侧脸。大概是一个邀吻的好时机，但是对方的态度并没有因为自己的亲昵软化下来。

“如果别人追求我是因为挑战性，那你是因为什么呢？”

他听见对方用冷静的声音问道。

 

 

自那个阴差阳错的夜晚与泉认识以来，凛月对泉的口是心非而且别扭都深有体会，但泉到底是一个温柔的人，那些口是心非也好别扭也罢，凛月将它们当做濑名泉式温柔中的一部分一并接受。

但这次的询问并不是出于别扭。

在他的三个确认事项询问完毕后，对方抛出一个需要他认真确认的问题。

提出这个问题的泉，自始至终都没有看向凛月。他盯着自己的手指，这双手之前最经常是隔着橡胶手套，执手术刀精准的划开皮肤，拿捏止血钳，切除病灶，而后缝线将一切复原，或是拿冰冷的钢笔客观地记录整个病例。

而现在，这双手多了很多温暖的、陌生的接触，像是感受与另一手的交叠，被引导着触碰完好又生机勃勃的肌理，带着感情色彩的描绘另一个人的骨骼脉络，或是出于某种自己也解释不清的原因，在每个对方还没清醒的早晨，偷偷抚摸他柔顺的黑发。

这些温暖的陌生的接触，搅乱了他的生活，无处拿捏，不愿割离，无法将他复原成原来那个人，带入了很多很多他职业素养中最为唾弃的主观色彩，这些只愿藏在记忆的某个角落的东西，比人体的血液温热，比听诊器中传来的鼓噪还明呼之欲出，偶尔触碰到就狂跳不已，就好像他第一次执手术刀做实验时，按住了一只兔子。

 

 

凛月没有马上回答，泉提出的这个问题所需要的答案，比他常常向泉撒娇耍赖时说的喜欢加起来都沉重，他是一个怕麻烦的人，生性不愿背负太重的东西。

但这种情感，如果不称之为喜欢，凛月也不知道该归为何处。

相识的契机太糟糕了。凛月想，自己第一次和泉接吻的时候说过喜欢他吗？

或许说了吧，但一见倾心太扯了，只是在恰当的氛围下就说出口的话，泉一定是不信的。就像现在这样，泉依然对这份喜欢的重量抱有怀疑，向他确认。

泉会向自己妥协的，也不反感自己。在相识的夜晚，这两点凛月就确认了。

泉是一个心软的人，并且可能也有一点喜欢自己。这两点，凛月在第二次见面，两人谈话时确定了。

那我是怎么想的呢？

第一次遇到了这样的人，各方面都挺适合，一开始是想再见一面，而后是想试试看，想体会和一般人的恋爱，想被这样的人爱着，最后就和泉说了想在一起。偶像营业时让人心动的话可以顺手擒来，但每天想看见泉，不想一个人度过漆黑的夜晚，想第二天听泉说早安，的确是发自真心。

所以自己当时也是对泉抱有好感的吧，因为喜欢并不是能拿出来当做骗人的诱饵。

虽然认识的契机不太美妙，但自此之后两个人简简单单的交往不就好了吗？

说了太多次喜欢，自己不知道泉现在向他要的喜欢，是要多重的分量。

 

 

凛月许久没有回话，打破沉寂的是泉。

“和当红偶像for one night听起来真的是很不可思议，但更不可思议的是过了一段时间他跑到你家说喜欢你，对吧？”凛月听见泉原本冷静的声音中有了些许颤抖，“其实还有更不可思议的事，就是我居然相信了。”

“凡事总要有原因吧？如果别人追求我是因为有挑战性，那凛月君是因为什么呢？突然跑来和我说喜欢，总要有原因吧？”

凛月依然沉默着，泉继续说了下去。

“如果是我，我可能会说是因为喜欢那个人的脸。”

凛月想，这是和自己猜测泉喜欢自己时，泉当时给出的回答大致相似。

“喜欢那个人眼睛的颜色。”

喜欢泉眼里湛蓝的海。

“喜欢那个人有事露出的小孩子恶作剧得逞时的神情。”

喜欢泉明明不耐烦但每次都包容自己时的表情。

“喜欢那个人带一点声音，无论什么时候都像撒娇。”

喜欢听泉说着烦人但最后每次都迁就自己。

“喜欢那个人贴过来时感受到的体温。”

喜欢有泉之后每个不再寒冷的夜晚。

 

——那份陌生的温暖的触感，泉找到了触碰后让自己心脏狂跳不已的原因。

兔子的眼睛也是红色的。

泉想，但这次的兔子是自己。

 

“喜欢那个人对我说的任何话，”说到这泉顿了顿，“……哪怕我知道是谎言。”

凛月想告诉泉不是这样的，却找不到可以说服对方的理由。

“你说喜欢我，却没有喜欢我的原因。感情是感情，生理是生理，你选择的恰恰是拙劣的解释。”

他们的关系，在跳过了许多进程，在凛月说了很多次的喜欢后，并没有按他期望的顺顺利利，就像按了快进键的卡带，滋啦一声跳过一大段后突然绊住，最后纠结成一团，泉捏着其中一端，让凛月把另一端找给他。

 

 

======TBC======

感谢看到这里的你


	6. Falling 06

凛月将换下外套挂在玄关的衣帽架上，屋里一片漆黑，另一个人还没有回来。

大概今天是泉值班，或是有手术安排在了比较迟的时间吧。

之前也遇到过这样的情况，泉向自己解释的原因也无非是这几个。那个人不爱社交，更不喜欢和别人有过多的牵扯，两人认识后，在自己强行的介入下，泉工作之余的接触最多的人大概就是他了。

在此之前，凛月认为关于泉的行事方式，自己还是比较了若指掌的。虽然没有接触过工作状态的泉，但泉是个冷静自制的人，常年是一副生人莫近的样子，其实是一个很认真很执着，容易心软，内里很温柔的人。因此凛月可以很好猜测出，工作时的濑名医生，大概是个态度冰冷，连维系表面的客套都不愿意的的人，会一脸不耐烦的将工作处理的井井有条，但私底下又会额外留意自己的病患。

就像自己半真半假的抱怨过，开门后如果看见灯是亮的才比较有回家的感觉，虽然泉的回答是“借宿的人没有意见的权利”，但之后每个自己发短信确认会来打扰的夜晚，推开门后都可以看到泉都拿着一叠卷宗，在客厅边翻阅做批注边等他。

而现在，留给夜归人的只有一盏昏黄的落地灯。

泉没有下逐客令，只是不再将精力投入到配合他的步调上。泉和他，一个人不拒绝，另一个人不退出，隔着大段大段的空白和不自然，两人的关系就这样生硬的维持着，如履薄冰。

他们能重合在一起的时间大多只有夜晚，泉多半是用装睡来回避两人的碰面，但是太糟糕的演技让凛月从身后将他拥入怀里时能感觉到他的僵硬。对方不愿面对自己，那他何必去做那个不识趣的人？凛月不曾戳破过对方的伪装，但总归心有不甘，次次都是将手覆在泉的眼睛上，感受对方因为刻意维持闭眼而轻颤的眼睑后，才轻声的附在泉的耳边说：“我回来了。”

凛月觉得“回来”这个词用在这里太过一厢情愿，这是泉的家，自己并没有得到说“回来”的许可。每晚看着回避自己的泉，凛月都会回忆起那个让泉失望的早晨，那天的泉最后留给自己的也是这样沉默不语的背影。

 

……

“喜欢那个人对我说的任何话。”

“哪怕我知道是谎言。”

……

“你说喜欢我，却没有喜欢我的原因。”

……

“……选择的恰恰是拙劣的解释。”

不是这样的。

“喜欢”这种感情是世界上最没道理的事，不需要原因，只是恰好发现你是自己想要的那个人罢了。

诸如此类的解释泉不会接受，凛月原本想说的话绕到嘴边却没说出口，因为泉会将这些定性为“谎言”。

“……我的存在让你感到困扰了吗？”

最终，凛月克制住自己的语气，平淡的反问道。其实他还想问，他是做了什么让泉误解为谎言的是吗，如果喜欢是谎言，他为什么要浪费时间在编织这种毫无意义的谎言？

但泉的回答制止住了他接下来想继续的反问。

“很困扰啊，”站在身后，凛月看不得泉的脸，只能看见他松开一直攥紧的手，原本捏的泛白的指关节放松下来，明明是阳光正好的上午，泉的声音却疲惫不堪，“……这样突然的出现。”

他的喜欢并不是谎言，却打扰到了那个人的生活。

泉是对自己的回答还是抱有期待的，正因有期望才会失望。

这份相同的份期待让他们举步维艰。

 

 

凛月没有开灯，将自己埋入黑暗中，这个房间因为主人日间的离开，室内的空气都是冰冷的，泉的味道飘散在冰冷的空气中，就像那个人在无声的拒绝自己。

这样的认知让凛月的心情糟透了，无论泉是否愿意面对自己，他还是希望自己能留在泉的身边，习惯了身边传来另一个人的体温后，原本习以为常的孤独已经难以忍受了。

凛月在黑暗中有一搭没一搭的回忆之前和泉相处的细节，不知过了多久，外面传来“咔哒”的开门声。

当凛月还在思考自己是否也装睡以免让泉觉得不自在时，房门突如其来的打开，一个人影在床边站定几秒后，忽然重重的栽进了他的怀里。

凛月吃痛的呼出声：“小濑？！”

带着浓浓酒精味的呼吸喷洒在他耳边：“……嗯？”

凛月撑起身子，伸手按亮了卧室的灯。

这不是平时那个一丝不苟的泉，银灰色的短发稍显凌乱，领口的扣子多解开了一颗，在酒精的作用下眼角也微微泛红。

“唔……是你？”突如其来的光线刺激，泉眯着眼睛看了凛月好一会儿，而后皱了皱眉，推开凛月用被子蒙过头。

“你喝醉了？”虽说不能和醉酒的人计较，但泉的反应让凛月颇为无奈，他将泉从被子里拎了出来，“总之先换身衣服吧，我帮你倒水。”

照顾人这种事凛月很少做，因为他才是常被照顾的那个，但出于基本的生活常识，凛月从橱柜里翻出了蜂蜜兑了温水端进房间，泉还保持着自己将他拎出被子后摆好的姿势，一动不动的坐在床边。

“没想到小濑醉以后这么麻烦……”凛月小声的嘀咕着，将蜂蜜水放在一边，认命的去浴室拿了一条毛巾，给泉擦了擦脸。

又花了好大一阵功夫让泉喝下蜂蜜水后，凛月理了理泉的头发好声哄道：“之后要自己乖乖换好衣服哦，你明天醒来发现是我换的也会不开心吧？”

“……”泉低着头，似乎小声的说了什么。

“小濑？”凛月疑惑的询问，“怎么了，是哪里不舒服吗？”

“我说，玩这样的恋人游戏，你很开心吗？”

泉扬起脸，直勾勾的看着凛月，湛蓝的眼睛里分明没有了之前的醉态。

 

 

=======TBC=======


	7. Falling 07

凛月将换下的外套挂在玄关的衣帽架上。屋里一片漆黑，那人还没有回来。  
他思索着对方晚归的理由：大概今天是那人值班，或是有手术安排在了比较迟的时间。  
相似的状况从前也发生过，泉向自己解释的原因也无非是这几个。那个人不爱社交，更不喜欢和别人有过多的牵扯，甚至他们的相识也是在自己强行的介入下发生的，泉工作之余接触最多的人大概也只有他了。  
在此之前，凛月认为关于泉的行事方式自己还是了若指掌的。虽然没有接触过工作状态的泉，但他知道对方的性格冷静自持，虽然常年是一副生人莫近的样子，其实是一个很认真很执着、容易心软，而且内里温柔的人。因此凛月可以很轻易地猜测出，工作时的濑名医生大概态度冰冷，连维系表面的客套都不愿意，一定是一脸不耐烦地将工作处理得井井有条，私底下又会额外留意自己的病患。  
就像自己半真半假地抱怨过开门后看见灯是亮的才有回家的感觉，虽然泉的回答是“借宿之人没有提意见的权利”，但之后每个自己发短信确认会来打扰的夜晚，推开门后都可以看到泉都拿着一叠卷宗，在客厅边翻阅做批注边等他。  
而现在，留给夜归人的只有一盏昏黄的落地灯。  
泉没有下逐客令，只是不再将精力投入到配合他的步调上。泉和他，一个人不拒绝，另一个人不退出，隔着大段大段的空白和不自然，两人的关系就这样生硬地维持着，如履薄冰。  
他们能重合在一起的时间基本只有夜晚，而泉又多半是用装睡来回避两人的碰面，但是太糟糕的演技让凛月从身后将他拥入怀里时都能感觉到他的僵硬。Alpha也是有自尊的，既然对方不愿面对自己，，那他何必去做那个不识趣的人？凛月不曾戳破过对方的伪装，但总归心有不甘，次次都是将手覆在泉那双紧闭的湛蓝双眸上，感受对方因为刻意维持闭眼而轻颤的眼睑后，才轻声附在他心爱的Omega耳边说道：“我回来了。”  
凛月觉得“回来”这个词用在这里太过一厢情愿，这是泉的家，自己并没有得到说“回来”的许可。每晚看着回避自己的泉，凛月都会回忆起那个让泉失望的早晨，那天的泉最后留给自己的也是这样沉默不语的背影。  
“喜欢那个人对我说的任何话。”  
……  
“哪怕我知道是谎言。”  
……  
“你说喜欢我，却没有喜欢我的原因。”  
……  
“……选择的恰恰是拙劣的解释。”  
——明明不是这样的。  
“喜欢”这种感情是世界上最没道理的事，对一个人产生好感并不需要理由，也不仅限于性吸引，只是恰好发现他是自己想要的那个人罢了。但诸如此类的解释泉不会接受，凛月原本想说的话绕到嘴边却没说出口，因为泉会将这些定义为“谎言”。  
“……我的存在让你感到困扰了吗？”  
最终，凛月克制住自己的语气，平静地反问道。其实他想说的还有很多，例如他是做了什么让泉误解为谎言的行为吗？但如果喜欢是谎言，他为什么要浪费时间在编织这种毫无意义的谎言上？  
但泉的回答制止住了他接下来想继续的反问。  
“真的很困扰啊，”站在身后，凛月看不得泉的脸，只能看见他松开一直攥紧的手，原本捏得泛白的指关节放松下来，明明是阳光正好的上午，泉的声音却疲惫不堪，“……这样突然地出现，打乱我的生活。”  
他的喜欢并不是谎言，却打扰到了那个人的生活。泉对自己的回答明明抱有期望，但正因有期望才会失望。  
这份相同的期待让他们举步维艰。

凛月没有开灯，将自己埋入黑暗中，这个房间因为主人日间的离开，连室内的空气都是冰冷的。泉的信息素飘散在冰冷的空气中，就像那个人无声的拒绝。  
这样的认知让凛月的心情糟透了，无论泉是否愿意面对自己，他还是希望自己能留在泉的身边，当习惯了身边传来另一个人的体温后，原本习以为常的孤独已经难以忍受了。凛月在黑暗中有一搭没一搭地回忆之前和泉相处的细节，不知过了多久，外面传来“咔哒”的开门声。  
他还在思考着自己是否也该装睡以免让泉觉得不自在时，房门突如其来地打开，一个人影在床边站定几秒后，忽然重重地栽进了他的怀里。  
凛月吃痛地出声：“小濑？！”  
带着浓浓酒精味的巧克力味信息素喷洒在他耳边：“……嗯？”  
凛月撑起身子，伸手按亮了卧室的灯。这不是平时那个一丝不苟的泉，银灰色的短发稍显凌乱，领口的扣子多解开了一颗，在酒精的作用下眼角也微微泛红。  
“唔……是你？”突如其来的光线刺激，泉眯着眼睛看了凛月好一会儿，而后皱了皱眉，推开凛月用被子蒙过头。  
“你喝醉了？”虽说不能和醉酒的人计较，但泉的反应让凛月颇为无奈，他将泉从被子里拎了出来，“总之先换身衣服吧，我帮你倒水。”  
照顾人这种事凛月很少做，因为通常他才是被照顾的那个，但心上人醉得一塌糊涂倒在一边，作为Alpha不可能视而不见。基于生活常识，凛月从橱柜里翻出了蜂蜜兑了温水端进房间，泉还保持着自己将他拎出被子后摆好的姿势，一动不动地坐在床边。  
“没想到小濑醉以后这么麻烦……”凛月小声地嘀咕着，将蜂蜜水放在一边，认命地去浴室拿了一条毛巾，给泉擦了擦脸。又花了好大一阵功夫让泉喝下蜂蜜水后，凛月理了理泉的头发好声哄道：“之后要自己乖乖换好衣服哦，你明天醒来发现是我换的也会不开心吧？”  
“……”泉低着头，似乎小声地说了什么。  
“小濑？”凛月疑惑地询问，“怎么了，是哪里不舒服吗？”  
“我说，玩这样的恋人游戏，你很开心吗？”  
泉扬起脸，直勾勾地看着凛月，湛蓝的眼睛里分明没有了之前的醉态。

又是这样的怀疑， 到底是为什么两个人会陷入这种怪圈。  
够了吧？如果是逢场作戏，这么久你也该稍微被我迷惑住了吧？一时间，凛月也想报复性地扔出这样的消极发言看看对方是什么反应。  
他想反问对方：既然单方面认定了彼此之间只是各取所需的肉体关系，又为什么要打破原本表面的亲近和热络去探寻另一个人的动机？而且这都是你一个人在胡思乱想，不要把我卷入这么麻烦的事情吧？  
更何况，付出真心的喜欢被一次次质疑，脾气再好的人也会生气。  
凛月靠着墙，退到了一个自认为“能让泉和自己好好说话”的距离，他打量着坐在床边盯着手中水杯的同居人，而对方似乎没有想说更多的意思，思来想去最后还是他打破了沉默。  
“是酒后吐真言吗？我本以为小濑会说一些让我开心的话。”嘴上这么说着，但凛月知道自己口气里的轻松只是假装。  
“让你开心的话是指什么？”  
“像是‘我也喜欢凛月，请和我一直在一起吧！’之类的。”凛月看着对方，那个冷漠且拒人千里之外的Omega似乎并不在意自己说了什么，他随意地“哦”了一声权当回应，将喝了两口水后的杯子放在床头柜，意兴阑珊地用手指一下下点着杯沿，大概和自己一样想着“这可真无趣”吧。  
因为自己是个随便的人——对方也这么认为，凛月心里想着什么就自然而然说了出来。像是与自己无关的事一般，他遗憾地说道：“这样的回应真没意思啊。”  
面对几乎算是挑衅的回应，泉冷笑着反问：“对我喜欢你这件事情这么有自信？还是说——你把我当成这种人了？”  
“与其说是我有自信的事情，倒不如说这是我期待发展的方向。我希望小濑是喜欢我的「那种人」。”无视了对方语气里冷漠的嘲讽，凛月笑眯眯地回答。  
果不其然，对方在听了自己这番说辞后露出了如释重负的表情。难过？大概也会有吧，自己了解到的濑名医生就是这样不肯轻易示弱的性格。  
“收回前言，与其说你是自信，倒不如说你是自大……或者傲慢。”泉起身松了松领带，随意地扔在椅子上，昏暗的灯光下他的表情在凛月看来琢磨不定。在凛月的沉默中，泉将自己的话接了下去：“我最讨厌的就是你这幅游刃有余的样子。”  
“不要把别人喜欢上你当做理所当然的事，我有自己的思考，也有自己的判断，虽然我不否认自己喜欢你……”，这位骄傲的Omega停顿了一下，他拢了拢刚才被凛月碰过的头发，“但如果你想找无条件跟着你步调的人，那请不要浪费时间了。”  
在短暂的空白后，泉对两人悬而未决的关系做出了最终宣判:“我的意思是，差不多到此结束吧。”  
自己试探时故作凉薄的态度得到了应有的回应，凛月觉得自己听了一个不好笑的笑话，而唯一的可笑之处是这大概是对方剧本里的既定结局。  
“我不明白，你觉得我对你的喜欢是假的吗？”年轻的Alpha反问道：“你认为这些都只是逢场作戏吗？小濑喜欢我，我当然很高兴。但如果我不再有小濑喜欢的那些特质，不是这张脸，不是这样的声音，一切都和小濑喜欢的不同了，你就不会喜欢我了吗？”  
凛月觉得自己有很多事情需要解释，却不知道从哪里说起，或者说是解释了很多次却不能肯定对方的信任度，但现在不是能慢条斯理试探对方底线的场合。沉默之下，在剑拨弩张的气氛中，他选择了最直截了当的提问方式：“不是这样对吧？你的喜欢不是这么轻浮的东西吧？”  
“还是……因为我是「朔间凛月」，所以你不会选择相信我。”  
泉对凛月的说辞不置可否：“说到底你只是图一时新奇罢了，不要像三岁小孩一样不依不饶地纠缠了。”  
“……说到底明明你才是无理取闹的那个人吧？”这大概是自己久违地体会到生气这种情绪，凛月不等泉回应，自顾自地说了下去。  
“根本不曾考虑过我的真心就傲慢地否定了别人的喜欢，不要把自信用到这种事情上啊？！  
“濑名医生，你是真的很了解如何让人讨厌你啊？收起你那些Alpha全部都自大、傲慢、偏执的论调吧，还有那些连最神经质的Omega都不屑为之的无聊怀疑，喜欢上一个人也不是那么可怕的事情吧？  
“居然会说这么多麻烦的事，这不像「朔间凛月」的作风，但因为是小濑我才会说这么多哦？既然是你把我变得不像「朔间凛月」了，就请承担起责任来，现在说结束也太不像话了吧？  
“你并不讨厌我的接近，不是吗？”  
仿佛要印证自己所说的话，凛月步步逼近，最终将两人拉到了一个可以感知到双方呼吸的距离，他一手按在了床沿，另一只手则扣住了泉的肩膀，这样的姿势让泉退无可退。像是要逼迫泉正视两人之间的问题，又像是想要探寻泉内心深处的想法一般，凛月直直地注视着泉的眼睛，低语道：“这样的事，其实你和我一样是喜欢的吧……”  
言语的热度落在了泉唇上，没喝完的蜂蜜水则在杯子里渐渐变凉。  
在久违的唇齿交缠间凛月没有感知到一丝蜂蜜的甘甜，却能尝出淡淡的苦味，也许是泉口腔中残留的酒精分子在作祟，但也可能是来自自己这位不愿承认本心的恋人，一如没有交融过糖分的咖啡因，又如无法传达彼此心意的爱情。  
他的恋人是要强的，凛月丝毫不认为泉会在此刻卸下防备，但苦涩的吻却让他怀疑对方是不是哭了。  
“小濑……？”  
交叠的双唇分开，拉出了一条暧昧的银丝，凛月原本紧扣泉肩膀的手松开，转而贴上了对方的脸，触到的却是干涩又微微发热的眼角。  
他哑然，他的恋人眼眸低垂。  
但沉默在顷刻间被打破，凛月看见泉抬起双眸，原本象征冷静的蓝色现在却如火焰般在他的眼中燃烧，而下一秒自己的视线却猝不及防地偏移了一个角度。  
——盛怒的恋人对着他的脸，给了重重的一击。  
冲力作用下凛月向后仰去，跌倒在地后勉强用一只手支撑身体的重心。他抬头看见恋人紧抿着薄唇，擦去了残留在嘴角的罪证，居高临下地看着自己，那不带任何感情色彩的眼神，仿佛情迷意乱的人不是他，仿佛凛月只是路上来来往往、与他毫不相关的任意一个人，而自己先前抚摸他的手还维持着原来伸出的姿势，伸向够不到的恋人。  
想也没想，凛月骤然用力一扯对方衬衫的下摆，让泉与自己摔成一团。  
那人的体重落在自己身上，凛月用拥抱捕获了自己的猎物，而他的反击也就此开始了。凛月扯开泉的领口，对着暴露在空气中的脆弱脖颈狠狠地咬了下去，铁锈味很快充满了他的口腔。  
他嘴下的猎物马上挣扎了起来，想用力推开他。但凛月很快地掌握了两人对峙的主动权，他翻身将泉压在了地上，朝着裸露的肌肤印上了更多的烙印。  
“你疯了吗？！”泉吃痛道。  
他想摆脱身上之人，对方却迅速将他的衬衫向上一扯，没解开的袖口缚住了他的双手，连同布料一起被紧紧固定在地上。泉挣扎了两下，但对方的掌控没有丝毫松懈，反而让对方有了可乘之机，凛月霸道地将他的一条腿插入自己的双腿之间，弯曲的膝盖抵在了一个暧昧的位置。  
“我没有疯，只是在思考为什么濑名医生永远都是这副冷静的表情？”凛月拂开了泉的刘海，将自己的额头贴在了泉的额头上，几乎是鼻碰鼻嘴碰嘴地说道，“无论接吻了多少次，无论做了多少亲密的事，濑名医生还是会露出这样看陌生人的表情……  
“医生，正常人是不会想和陌生人过一辈子的吧？”这样说着，凛月辗转到了泉的耳边，呼出的热息喷在他耳廓那片敏感的皮肤上，刺激得泉耳后的腺体也开始发热，“我想和医生永远在一起……你告诉我该怎么办吧？”  
不是“小濑”或者“泉”，对方用了“医生”来称呼他，让泉回忆起和这个蛮不讲理的Alpha相识的那个夜晚，对方也是这样循循善诱，把自己带入这个用甜言蜜语和情迷意乱交织的陷阱，他不禁恼羞成怒，大声斥责：“你在胡说什么！”  
“最后我想到办法了。”被训斥的人没有丝毫悔改之心地无视了泉的话语，他似乎是要告诉对方什么不可告人的秘密般悄悄附耳道：“如果把你吃掉，和在我的骨血里，是不是就永远在一起了？”  
接着凛月在泉的耳边、颈侧、肩头以及胸口都分别浅咬了一下，修长的手指沿着泉的腰线划过，最后停留在西装裤的边缘，恶作剧般拨弄了一下皮带的卡扣，随即又游移到上身摩挲着跳动的颈动脉发问：“该从哪开始吃呢？”  
亲吻声混着含糊的水声混成一片，空气中信息素的味道越发甜腻，被禁锢的泉任由那个人摆弄自己的身体。  
“我大概是个无可救药的人了，”凛月在泉的胸膛烙下一个又一个吻，“想亲吻你、想占有你的一切，如果我的心意无论如何都无法传达到你心里，可能真的就会像医生之前说的那样疯掉吧，即使变成这样你也不愿意拉我一把吗？”  
放弃挣扎的泉喃喃道：“我才是无可救药的人……”  
“不，小濑是最好的、我最珍惜的人，”凛月小心翼翼地解开泉袖口的扣子，将他从禁锢中解脱出来，温柔的吻落在了泉挣扎之下有些发红的手腕上，“我嘴里说着喜欢却总是做让你受伤的事，你不想要我也可以理解。”  
凛月抓过散在一旁的领带，轻手轻脚地蒙住了泉的眼睛，隔着丝滑的缎面，泉感知到他的吻又落在了自己的眼睛上。  
“那把我当成你想要的那个人，满足我这个卑微的心愿吧。”  
那人的手指探入Omega身后隐秘的入口里，过分渴求对方的身体不需要刺激就分泌出更多的液体，取悦着对方希望得到更多的疼爱。  
“哈……嗯……”泉恨透了这具被打上对方情欲烙印的身体，见凛月没有动作后自己后穴竟然不自觉收缩起来，内里的软肉讨好地吸着这个经常带给它疯狂欢愉的Alpha的手指不放。  
凛月没有让泉等待太久，很快用手指在泉的体内抽插起来，粘腻暧昧的水声在房间里响起，欲望驱使下泉的本能向对方臣服，他眼角泛红，耳后那片覆盖着腺体的皮肤也散发着异于平时的温度，飘散在空气中浓浓的信息素出卖了他苦苦压抑的渴求。但这般狼狈不是泉想要的，他努力抑制住自己的呻吟，而食髓知味的身体却不住地往凛月怀里缩去。  
凛月从善如流地给予泉更大的欢愉，他添了一根手指在泉敏感的体内搅动着。  
“嗯……你……”泉用手捂住了自己的嘴，只泄出破碎的喘息。凛月舔了舔泉的乳珠，用牙轻轻拉扯着。  
“呜！”上下的刺激让泉难耐地呜咽出声，他咬紧了自己的下唇。  
“你的身体很喜欢我，但是你却不要我吗？只是图一时的欢愉，小濑之后想和其他人在一起？你会有心仪的Alpha，而那个人不是我吗？”凛月故意曲解着泉的心意，手上继续给泉更大的刺激。  
“那个人以后也会和小濑做这样的事吗？”凛月说着，坏心眼地刮过泉体内的敏感点，又惹得他身下的Omega呻吟出声。  
“他也会看见小濑的身体，会像我这样会亲小濑的嘴唇吧，时间一长可能会把我和小濑之间做过的事都做一遍，知道小濑哪里最敏感、喜欢什么样的姿势……甚至还会做更多对吧？”像是赌气似的，凛月啃了啃泉的嘴唇，“脾气很大很难哄也好，不愿意主动也好，在床上一边说着‘给我滚开’一边又勾着我的脖子求欢也好，明明到现在为止你都仅属于我一人，我也是你唯一的Alpha，在我离开后却会和另一个人在一起，想到这些我真不甘心啊？！”  
“不是……我没有……”泉断断续续地反驳着，快感冲刷之下让他无法说出一句完整的话。  
而对方还在他耳边絮絮叨叨地说着：“这些话就当我是痴人说梦吧，有时候我会想如果我们生理属性能对换就好了，我肯定会想方设法让小濑情迷意乱标记了我，之后再对小濑死缠烂打，按你的性格肯定会负责的吧？”  
泉趴在凛月的肩头喘息着：“你……你是不是有毛病……哈……”  
“嗯，我有毛病。在认识小濑后我总想着一些不可能的事，”凛月扯了扯泉的耳垂，“我还幻想过小濑会永远和我在一起，会有长得像我们两个人的孩子……你告诉我，这些可能发生吗？”  
“你……骗人……”泉难耐地在凛月怀里扭动，让他难受的不仅是无法纾解的欲望，还有内心涌出的巨大酸楚。挣扎之下，他忽而听见凛月有些悲伤的声音。  
“你看，我连让你相信我都做不到。”  
凛月继续说着：“既然做不到……那只能努力让小濑离不开我了。我很狡猾地留在你身边，想通过相处的点滴让你接受我的存在，但这一开始就枉顾了你的想法，现在怎么补救也来不及了。  
“如今你让我走……”说到这儿，凛月抽出了自己的手指。失去慰藉的身体在凛月怀中一僵，泉大口大口地喘息着。凛月在泉的耳边低声询问：“那小濑会忘掉我，重新开始一段恋情吗？”  
“我也做不到……”泉抬起头喃喃低语。他有些讶异为何隔着布料灯光还能刺得他眼睛生疼，便眨眨眼哽咽道：“我也想着一直和你在一起……”  
“我们……”  
“我……”  
两个人不约而同地开口，相视之下凛月不再出声，将做决定的权利交给泉。  
“让我们重新开始吧。”骄傲的Omega无法罔顾自己的本心，人的本性是贪婪，自己的最爱他也不愿在将来拱手让人。  
蒙住眼睛的布料被取下，他的心上人出现在他面前。  
“我是谁？”那个黑发红眼的人问道。同样的问题，在他们初识时就曾问过，他们的纠缠或许冥冥中早已注定。  
“凛月。”泉还记得，这个Alpha在床上曾经调笑过，让自己不要太生分地称呼他。  
“回答正确，”那人奖励似的用下巴蹭了一下泉的发顶，“泉，接受我吧……”  
被呼唤的人伸出有些僵硬的手，慢慢抱住了他的Alpha。


	8. Falling 08

一个虔诚的吻轻柔地落在泉的额头。有别于情欲交织时的火热，这个吻有些过分温柔了，甚至有些卑微。他们都是囚禁在对方爱情里的囚徒，生怕越矩一步。  
他抬头，主动凑上了凛月的唇。唇齿交缠，想倾诉的话语也融在了满腔爱意中。  
试探心意的吻结束得了无声息，空气中信息素浓度已经到了一触即发的水平，而两人却就着接吻的姿势安静地相拥。泉勾着凛月的脖子，趴在他的肩头默不出声。  
“要去床上？”这个坏心的Alpha轻笑出声。泉不回答，报复性地在凛月的肩头咬了一口。  
“遵命。”那人的笑意更明显了。压在身体上的重量消失，他被如对待珍宝般小心地放在了床上。  
窸窣的衣料声响起。一番折腾下自己差不多被脱了个干净，对方却还包裹得严实，想到这儿泉不禁有些气恼，愤恨地伸手扯了一把凛月的衬衫。噼噼啪啪扣子散落，有几颗掉在地上弹远了，滚进了房间某个角落。  
“小濑等急了？”那人调笑道。泉抓过一个枕头，朝凛月砸去。枕头被轻松接下垫在了自己身后，火热的东西贴上了他的下体。  
“你、你……”泉惊慌地看着凛月。明明都涨成这样了，那个人之前居然有定力逗弄自己。  
“很惊讶吗？小濑对我的影响一直都这么大。”凛月说着，让两根分身并在一起，带着泉的手在性器上滑动着，眯着眼发出了舒服的哼声。  
“啊……可是我又不想被小濑当做只顾自己的急色小鬼，当然要先让小濑舒服。”他的头低垂在泉的胸口撒娇似地蹭了蹭，泉最抵挡不了的就是凛月在床上这幅天真又诱惑的情态，自暴自弃地帮凛月服务了起来。  
在泉的主动下凛月的分身又大了一圈，泉停下了手上的动作，磕磕巴巴道：“够、够了吧？”  
凛月笑着拉高泉的一条腿，搭在自己腰上，忍耐许久的分身抵上了泉的穴口，很快又被Omega充沛的体液沾湿，滑腻的触感让泉难为情地收缩了一下，没想到涌出了更多的热液，他便撇过头不看凛月。  
“不要害羞，你的身体这么欢迎我，这让我很高兴。”凛月安抚地摸了摸泉的发顶。  
“不要把我当小孩子哄，”泉闭着眼，勾上了凛月的脖子，“进、进来。”  
“和小孩子做这种事是犯罪，”凛月笑着，Alpha的分身轻而易举地顶入泉的身体，“我说过吧？小濑是富有魅力的大人。”  
结合的快感让两人不约而同发出了满足的叹息，泉深呼吸着接纳了凛月更多的入侵。充分润滑和Omega的顺从让凛月的深入进行得很顺利，稍微使劲一送便整根滑入Omega在欲望冲刷下湿淋淋的腔体。他的顶端撞在了对方身体深处，惊得泉又是轻喘一声，双腿环紧了他的腰。  
“不要怕，我会很温柔。”像是要证明自己所说，凛月在他体内慢慢地抽送起来，泉那具被吊起胃口许久的身体在被填满的那刻便坦诚地表示了自己的欢喜，Omega贪婪的穴肉迫不及待地包裹住这根熟悉的分身，并随着呼吸收缩按压着越绞越紧。  
“放松……”担心强行抽送会伤到对方刺激之下紧紧缠着自己的腔体，凛月只得继续安抚着啄吻对方沁着细汗的胸膛：“小濑，这样我动不了。”  
“嗯……你……”泉努力控制着身体的颤栗，调整呼吸放松自己。光是插进去就能让身体得到强烈的快感，这几乎和发情期无异的敏感和不知廉耻……自己身体对凛月的臣服让泉感到了绝望。  
即使是有口是心非这个坏毛病，但泉在床上向来对他言听计从，凛月嘉许地亲了亲心上人的额头。他不继续抽插，只是抵在泉身体深处顶弄着，让对方尽快适应体内自己的存在。  
而这样的慰藉对于好久没被填饱的Omega后穴犹如隔靴止痒，泉难耐地扭了扭腰，他用湿淋淋的穴口蹭着凛月身体，示意对方继续动作。在凛月的抽插下泉的体内流出了更多液体，几乎将两人结合处的床单打湿，这使得凛月的动作更加顺畅，几乎每次都是完全抽出又整根插入，惊得泉不住地喘息：“唔……你轻一点……”  
“虽然刚才用手指安慰小濑时就知道你动情得厉害，但我真进去后还是吓了一跳，你里面湿到不行……之前都没这么湿过，”凛月小心翼翼地询问对方，“这段时间你也很想我，对吗？  
“小濑真狠心，为了冷落我可以这样对待自己身体，”说话间凛月加大了抽送的力度，毫不吝啬地给予自己的Omega更多欢愉，“小濑也很想要吧，只要是你希望的我都会给你。”  
感觉到自己身体里的律动加快了，无法承受更多刺激的泉不禁开口求饶：“慢、慢一点……”  
而今天在床上可以称得上千依百顺的对方，这次却没有答应他的要求："慢不下来了，面对小濑我的自制力还没有那么好。”  
“不行……太刺激了……我受不了……”泉摇着头发出含糊不清的呜咽，房间内信息素的浓度几乎爆炸。凛月低垂着头在泉的耳边撒娇：“泉，我好喜欢你啊。”  
甜腻的信息素让泉的脑子昏昏沉沉，犹如沉沦欲海的一叶孤舟。他攀着自己Alpha的肩头，情不自禁地应声：“我、我也……”  
“你也喜欢我吗？”  
“我喜欢凛月……”  
“泉、泉……”凛月急促地呼唤着恋人的名字，对方的告白让脑内反复提醒要温柔以待的理智焚烧殆尽。他加速着冲刺，分身每次都几乎抽出了穴口又重重撞上了Omega体内那个隐秘的入口。察觉到Alpha的分身在未曾被造访过的地方的门扉外胡作非为，泉神经质地瞪大了眼，他本能地排斥着这危险的入侵，却又不想放过体内这根让他舒爽得几乎晕过去的东西，只能口中喃喃着“不、不”，用自己发了疯的腔体绞紧了凛月的分身，既禁止了对方再度深入造次，又不愿他离开。  
Omega炽热的内壁紧紧包裹着凛月欲望的前端，柔软濡湿的肠肉犹如一张张滴着涎水的贪吃小嘴在他的分身上挤压亲吻，这般讨好对Alpha的分身十分受用，它在Omega的体内涨大了许多，前端成结撑开了泉脆弱的内壁。像是明白了对方的顾忌，凛月没有做出更加危险的举动，拖着成结的分身在对方不停抽插的体内大进大出了几次，隔着一层软肉抵上泉身体最深处的秘密，将欲望的种子播撒在门扉之外。  
Alpha的射精会持续一小段时间，未来某天会在恋人体内结下种子的爱液源源不断地注入对方体内。他脱力地倒在泉身上，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到了他的Omega鼻尖下，像只单纯无害正钻进主人怀里撒娇的幼犬。从泉的角度看去这张脸分外的青涩，他怜爱地理了理对方柔软的黑发。  
射精结束后凛月微微支起身体，略带羞涩地朝泉笑了笑。  
“抱歉做了这么丢脸的事……面对泉我一直都很容易失控，”他爱抚着泉还没纾解的欲望前端这么说着，但脸上却没有一丝歉意，“但我很累了，接下来泉就自己动吧？”  
说话间两人的位置对调，泉趴在凛月的胸口瞪着他。凛月将恋人的手带到胸前，捏了捏对方挺翘的臀瓣示意让他自己动。真是会得寸进尺的人，泉这么想着愤恨地支起身体跨坐在凛月身上。这样的姿势让两人结合得更深了，泉有些不好意思地挪了挪身体，而内壁的摩擦又引发他一阵颤栗。  
他抬起身体又小心地落下，挺立的分身滴下一滴晶莹的液体。由于很少用这样的体位，这番体验对两人来说都甚是新奇。房间里的灯还明晃晃的亮着，他俩目光相接，彼此不好意思地一笑，接着泉便红着脸继续在凛月身上起落。  
凛月的小腹被滴下的液体沾湿，在贴近又分离的暧昧动作下房间里响起渍渍水声。慢慢地，泉的喉头滚出的难耐呻吟盖过了这声响，他的起伏也渐渐加快。  
“泉好性感，”凛月调笑着，用沾了对方爱液的手指划过泉的身体，“身上都是我的痕迹。”  
“不要说了……”泉用手背遮着自己的眼睛隐约带着哭腔控诉对方，而身下的动作却不停。看着情难自禁的恋人，凛月捏着泉精瘦的腰，配合泉的动作顶弄起来。  
“舒服吗？”凛月问着，回答他的只有身上这位Omega越来越急切的喘息声，“我舒服得都快死过去了……如果不用工作，真想一直和泉做这种事，把这半个月你冷落我的份补回来……”  
“不可以，哈……”嘴里这么说着，泉的身体却不受控，依然在凛月身上起起落落，贪婪的内穴每次都让Alpha的分身蹭过自己体里最敏感的一点，颤栗的快感沿着脊椎一路攀升，最后在脑内炸开了烟花。情欲的蒸腾下，泉的眼角胸膛覆上了一层薄红：“啊……不要说了……”  
“嗯……这样可能会把泉弄哭吧？虽然看泉一边哭着说不要了一边缠着我的感觉很不错，但是还是不想让你第二天太累，那就先补三天的份，剩下的慢慢讨回来吧？”  
“哈、你……”  
“答应我吧？”他身下的Alpha不依不饶，坏心地蹭着自己的敏感点。  
泉撑在凛月胸口的手五指紧绷，在凛月身上挠出一道道痕迹：“呃、停下……”  
然而这样的动作却使得对方的侵犯变本加厉，他拉开泉的双腿，掐着对方柔软的臀肉，用坚硬的分身抵着泉的敏感点不停向上顶弄，濒临崩溃的泉再也无法承受这样的刺激，身体抖如筛糠，他惊叫着射了出来，随即脱力地瘫软在这个变着法子捉弄他的Alpha身上，说什么也不肯再动了。  
“泉？”感觉到有温热的液体在自己胸膛上晕开，凛月伸手一摸——最后还是把对方欺负哭了。  
“不要看我……”泉的声音带着哭腔，更多不受控的泪水流了下来。凛月心疼地一一吻去，他的Omega真是千好万好，甚至连泪水都带着他最喜欢的甜味。知道恋人不愿将自己软弱的一面示人，凛月伸手关掉了房间的灯。黑暗中他将两人掉了个儿，把泉按入柔软的被子中温柔地慰藉起来。  
“对不起，我还是很糟糕吧？和那些爱欺负心上人的国中生没什么两样，你不高兴就打我吧？”话音刚落，凛月的肩头就一痛，他咯咯一笑，“用咬的也没关系，只要泉不记仇就好了。”  
对方似乎接受了自己的提议，下口更重了。然而狡猾的Alpha自是不愿吃亏太多，他凑上了对方的唇，和对方打着商量换一个地方泄愤。  
甜腻得黏糊在一起的信息素在唇齿间交递，黑暗中情潮汹涌。爱与被爱，他们有一生的时间去学习。

泉在手机屏幕上划拉两下，随即又锁屏放在了一边。虽然在回家的电车上他自己查阅到了自己的快件被妥善签收的信息，但还是会下意识的去翻看手机。

凛月在第二天就搬出了泉的家，将公寓的钥匙加在一本书中放进了门口的邮箱，两人如大龄初恋般开始了一段甚是纯情的交往，每天抽空发邮件报备行程，在有空时偷偷约会，偶尔泉工作时还会收到一些鲜花。

郁金香、桔梗、风信子、三色堇……泉每次都在同事好奇又不敢询问的目光中，一脸坦然的将花插进花瓶，听着他们小声嘀咕着：“是那个人吗？”、“今天是什么花？”或者“又不是玫瑰吗？”。

办公室里背着他偷偷讨论的话题也在转变着：

濑名医生正在交往中。

濑名医生恢复单身了。

濑名医生又有一个奇怪的追求者。

从不参与讨论的话题中心人物，在下班后百般无聊的整理起了房间。

 

三个月前，两人距今的最后一次情事。

荒唐过后凛月将泉圈在怀中，敞开心扉的两人有一搭没一搭说着话。

“泉。”他突然凑在泉的耳边，小声唤了恋人的名字。

“嗯？”泉闭着眼睛应了一声，额头上还有着亮晶晶的汗。

“我爱你。”凛月在他耳边厮磨着，带着一点鼻音的撒娇触及了泉心底的柔软。

“我也……”泉想回应凛月的表白，一根手指竖在了他的唇前，他不解的睁开眼。

他那漂亮又孩子气的恋人也看着他，擦了擦他额角的汗，郑重的说道。

“这次我不会抢跑了，你的不安我会一点一点消除，让泉觉得我是个可靠的男人。”

“我会按着泉的步调，重新开始追求和交往的。”

“所以你可以狡猾一点，”凛月扣起泉的手，十指交缠，“从现在开始，在你认可我作为你相伴一生的对象前，都不用说出我想听的话。”

他拉过泉的手吻了吻，将自己的食指和拇指环成一个圈，套在了泉的无名指上。

“因为这是我给你的承诺。”

 

退回了钥匙，又向泉定下了类似“恋人考核期”约定的凛月，依然偷偷藏了他狡猾的小心思。

夹钥匙的书被放在了泉的床头，那页纸留下了浅浅的刻痕，每次泉来打开书都会翻到，时时刻刻提醒着泉他的爱和忠诚。

现在泉正轻轻摩挲着这印记。

“——I am here to sing thee songs. In this hall of thine I have a corner seat.

——In thy world I have no work to do; my useless life can only break out in tunes without a purpose.

——When the hour strikes for thy silent worship at dark temple of midnight, command me, my master, to stand before thee to sing.

——When in the morning air the golden harp is tuned, honour me , commanding my presence.”

 

“我也爱你。”

年轻的医生笑着，吻了吻他无名指上的誓言，却震动的手机吓了一跳，屏幕上正显示着有新消息。

“我回来了。”

随即开门声响起，门后站着他的爱人。

 

====End====

感谢看到这里的你

注：

栗子留给泉总的诗选自泰戈尔《吉檀迦利》的第15节，贴一版国内流传比较广的翻译：

“我来为你歌唱，在你的厅堂中，我坐在屋角。

在你的世界中我无事可做，我无用的生命只能放出无目的的歌声。

在你黑暗的殿中，夜半敲起默祷的钟声的时候，命令我罢，我的主人，来站在你面前歌唱。

当金琴在晨光中调好的时候，宠赐我罢，命令我来到你的面前。”


	9. Extra Part:Distance

阴雨连绵的三月，躲去秋高气爽的南半球似乎是个不错的选择。  
凛月坐在贵宾休息室里无聊地查了查近期的天气，一连串的降雨预报让他无比庆幸自己不由分说地推掉了一周通告、强行宣布休假的决定。  
广播里的提示音响起，他起身整了整自己的帽子，即将飞赴温暖的岛屿。

长达十几个小时的航程有些无趣，飞机起飞后凛月透过墨镜偷偷观察着比他迟一些落座的邻座乘客。那是一位戴着眼镜的青年男性，似乎正完全沉浸在手上的读物中，修长的手指略显苍白但指甲被修剪打磨得很好，能看出对方是一个爱洁的人，而无名指上一枚低调的戒指表明了他并非单身。对方并没有在意身侧有些露骨的打量，而他正在读的书也不是凛月喜欢的类型。  
出于密封公共场所的安全，飞机对信息素的释放做出了严格的禁止要求，这会儿机舱里只能闻到安检时被地勤统一严严密密喷上的抑制剂的味道，而单从外表凛月无法判断出对方和他一样是Alpha，或者是Beta，又或者是Omega。不一会儿凛月兴趣缺缺地结束了观察，随手翻了翻杂志便掏出眼罩呼呼大睡。  
不知睡了多久，喉咙的干渴使凛月醒了过来，他摘下眼罩整了整头发，按下了服务灯。美丽的空乘小姐很快过来了，在询问了他的需求后随即送上了一杯碳酸饮料。  
气泡在舌尖跳跃的滋味让凛月满足地眯了眯眼，放下杯子后察觉到空乘小姐还未离开，他用眼神示意对方有什么问题尽速提出。  
“请问您是朔间凛月先生吗？”空乘小姐小心翼翼地询问。  
凛月稍微抬起墨镜冲着她调皮一笑，看见对方惊喜地倒吸一口气，他连忙食指竖在唇上朝对方做了一个噤声的手势，空乘小姐连连点头，抑制住自己激动的表情，但两颊的红晕丝毫掩饰不住她的兴奋。  
“抱歉打扰你工作了，作为保密的谢礼，你愿意收下我的签名吗？”凛月压低声音说道。  
对方似乎是自己的粉丝，但是作为一个大众眼中的单身Alpha偶像，在公共场合太过高调地招惹了青年女性会导致娱记无孔不入的刺探，悉知如何应对这种场合的凛月选择了惯用的处理方式。  
空乘小姐又是连连点头，凛月笑眯眯地掏出一支笔并询问对方的名字，准备在先前翻看的杂志上签名时，后排座位突然一阵骚乱。  
空乘小姐遗憾地向凛月致歉，匆匆赶往发生骚乱的地方，不一会儿飞机广播响起：  
经济舱里一位乘客突发哮喘，机组紧急寻求同机有医护经验的乘客协助。  
在凛月身旁那位一直安静看书的乘客突然合上了书，摘下眼镜后起身向后排走去。  
大约过了二十分钟，空乘小姐和凛月邻座的乘客一起回来了。凛月将签名的杂志递给了她，对方感激地接过后并没有离开，而且一脸崇拜地看着正低头写着什么的邻座乘客。  
片刻之后，那名乘客将一张列着一串注意事项的纸递给了空乘小姐，又将哮喘的急救措施仔细嘱咐了一番后，待空乘小姐离开后再次翻开了先前没看完的书。  
凛月的邻座乘客观察记录中加上了一条：职业，医生。

目的地的岛国正值气候宜人的初秋，体感温度与出发地差不多，凛月无需更换衣服便下了飞机。  
这里不像国内，不需要太过避讳别人的眼光，他索性摘下墨镜慢吞吞地走着。直到到达行李领取处，凛月又遇见了先前邻座的乘客。那位先生皱着眉，目光在人群中徘徊着似乎正寻找什么人。  
凛月又慢吞吞地挪到他身边，正想开口之时，对方突然快步走到了一位中年女士的身边，对着她和她身边的少年说着什么，隔着一小段距离凛月听得断断续续：  
“……常用的药品一定要贴身带知道了吗？……好好记住我写的内容，都看得懂吗？你已经是个大孩子了所以不能慌张，要是你妈妈又发病记得怎么做了吗？……嗯嗯没错，然后马上要找医生哦？不知道怎么向外国医生描述？啊真麻烦，这是我的手机号，实在不行就打电话给我吧？……也祝你们玩得开心。”  
那位先生随手写下了一串号码给那对母子，在对方的连连道谢中与之道别了。  
还真是个会给自己找麻烦的医生。正当凛月这么想着的时候对方突然转身，皱着眉一脸冷淡地问他：“刚刚我就发现你了，一直站在我身后有什么事吗？”  
偷偷评估被抓了现行的凛月脸上没有丝毫尴尬，他一脸愉快地向对方搭讪：“这位医生，也可以把你的号码告诉我吗？”  
对方瞪了他一眼，快步走掉了。

这还真是个人口稀少的国家。凛月坐在巴士上欣赏着沿途的自然风光，一个人的旅程让他不敢轻易入睡打发时间，好不容易才熬到了预定的旅馆。  
他拿着纸条站在大堂里看了看，墙上的时钟指向了下午两点，距离他下飞机已经过了大约两个小时，侍应生正趴在前台呼呼大睡，身后的墙上挂着一大排钥匙。凛月思考了一会儿后没有叫醒侍应生，自己按下了电梯按钮，正停在大堂的电梯“叮”的一声打开了门。这电梯竟没有门禁，凛月顺利按下了预订房间的所在楼层，在他感叹着“安全真是堪忧啊”时，电梯到达了指定楼层。  
基于这个酒店能让Alpha客人随便乱逛，凛月的吐槽不无道理。但他也不想引起麻烦，提着箱子沿着房门上的号码一间间找过去，最后停在一间和纸条抄写的房号相符的门前，伸手敲了敲。  
好一会儿还是无人应门，但凛月没有放弃，他保持着同样的频率“叩叩叩”地敲着，似乎对门内有人的推断颇有信心。又过了几分钟，大概是不堪其扰，房门“吱呀”地打开了一个很小的幅度，里面站着他在机场搭讪失败的那位乘客。  
“你、有、什、么、事、吗？”不复在机场时的一脸冷淡，对方恶狠狠地问道，潜台词分明就是“赶紧给我走人”，不等他回答便又要关上门。  
凛月连忙将箱子卡在了门缝间，笑嘻嘻地回答道：“小濑，一路上我都很配合你哦？但接下来总不能让我去睡旅馆大厅吧？”  
接着他不由分说地挤进了房间，箱子一扔坐到了床上，拿无辜的眼神盯着对方。  
“……你自己住吧。”泉和他大眼瞪小眼，沉默了一会儿后像是做出了什么决定，走到床边提起了自己的箱子，“这旅馆的安全性有问题，我要去换一家房间门有链锁的。”  
仗着Alpha的先天优势，凛月用某些强制的手段驳回了泉的决定。当然，这些手段要是用在其他人身上，凛月这会儿就该被请去当地的某政府机关禁足观察了，而用在自家Omega身上……他称之为“情趣”。

凛月抖了抖湿漉漉的头发，环顾一周抓过一条毛巾随便擦了擦便从浴室走了出来。听到响动原本窝在床上看书的泉起身，换到了背对凛月的一侧床沿继续阅读。  
穿上衣服就翻脸……真不愧是小濑。思索了片刻后凛月也爬上了床，挨着泉的肩头软声道：“小濑，别生气了吧？你总不会想一整个度假的时间都靠赌气和读书打发吧？小濑——小濑——”  
亲昵过后两人顺理成章地洗了个澡，连带着上飞机前被喷了一身的抑制剂的味道也冲去得干干净净，凛月用鼻尖在泉耳后蹭了蹭，闻到的是他最喜欢的、恋人微苦的巧克力信息素味。他没擦干的黑发很快滴下了水珠，在泉的书上晕开了一小块水渍，湿漉漉的头发也戳得泉脖子痒痒。终于，泉忍无可忍地合上了书，抓过毛巾在凛月头上狠狠地一通乱揉。  
“你倒是说说我生气的原因啊？！”泉边说着，边加重了手上的力道，“度假？！和我说提前和公司打过了招呼，让我也请假空出时间，实际是翘了一周通告的度假？！”  
凛月连忙抱着头讨饶：“啊啊轻一点，小濑我知道错了！”  
泉抽回了毛巾扔到了凛月怀里，对方抽了抽鼻子，认命地坐到一边自己擦了起来。想起无意间听到的电话，泉就一阵来气——  
出发前收拾好一切，确认了家里门窗与电器安全的泉，回房间准备喊还赖着被窝里的恋人起床却发现对方大约已经醒来，凛月将手机扔在枕边，正开着免提懒洋洋地闭着眼和对面通话：  
“你知道翘一周班，我帮你周旋多不容易吗？！”  
“嗯……真是不容易，啊——好困。”  
“朔间！你不会还在自家床上吧？！那你就给我回来工作啊！为了帮你挡住公司上面的质问，我头发都掉一把了啊？！”  
“对不起哦，下次我不会啦……大概吧。”  
“喂——喂——这种事你还想有下次？！”  
“那就和上面谈谈，每年给我固定的假期啊？说实话我比较喜欢一半以上的时间都在休假，请替我多多争取。”  
“那还是直接过气比较快！总之不要有下次了，回来就给我好好工作！”  
“不祝我度假愉快吗？我会带礼物的。”  
听着对方无可奈何又气急败坏地挂了电话，凛月打了个哈欠睁开眼，瞬间睡意全无。  
房间的门在他没发觉的时候打开了，泉正一脸寒霜地站在门口，咬牙切齿地问他：“你……是翘班？”  
接下来时间里，无论凛月怎么撒娇讨饶泉都拒绝理会。在责任感极强的濑名医生眼中，对方的行为简直不可理喻，扔下一句话先一步气冲冲地出门了。  
——简直不想认识你！离我远一点！  
唔，那好吧。  
险些被房门砸到脸的凛月摸了摸鼻子跟着出了门。  
他一路上自觉与盛怒中的泉保持距离，聊胜于无地做着“濑名泉观察记录”，目前以陌生人的观察，发现的内容如下：青年男性、非单身、职业医生、责任心强、外表冷淡且不好接近。直至到达目的地发现对方还未原谅自己，便强行缠了上来。  
如果加上以恋人交往得知的内容，凛月简直想给“气性大”上来回划线突出重点。  
“小濑……”他观察着对方的神色，小心翼翼地开口，“我知道错了，但接下来的时间还是好好度假吧？”  
对方不置可否地哼了一声，埋头看书。凛月撅撅嘴嘴翻出吹风机吹干头发。  
两人默默无言地在房间呆到了黄昏，准确地说是泉一直在看书，捉摸不透对方心思怕再次惹泉生气的凛月不敢出声。  
但仅仅是换一个地方盯着看书的泉，这可不是自己期待的度假啊？凛月不禁思考起自己翘班又挨骂的意义，决定再次试图揣摩对方的心思：“附近有一个公园还不错，我们……”  
自己的话未说完，对方就突然站起身换衣服，凛月赶紧闭上了嘴跟上对方动作。直到对方换好衣服准备出门，凛月循规蹈矩地跟在身后，抓着门把准备开门的泉顿了顿，突然转过头微笑着说：“附近有个公园还不错，我自己去。”  
说着，他用眼神示意了一下自己与凛月的距离，凛月一脸委屈地向后退了两步，泉满意地点点头出门。

其实泉也不是不能理解凛月的心情。  
两人自正式交往以来虽然感情迅速升温，但因为工作性质他们大多的时间还是在家里碰头，凛月似真似假地抱怨过自己作为偶像，想和泉多体验一些普通情侣的约会日常都无法做到，自己也开玩笑地安抚对方“那就做大众情人的秘密交往对象吧”，但自己和凛月正处热恋期，说他没有想和对方多多独处的想法是不可能的。所以当凛月提出能有一周的时间与自己在一起并拿出一整份度假计划时，泉虽然面上没有表示出特别的期待，但还是私下以最快的速度做好了工作的调整与交接，为两人的难得的度假留出了时间。  
但令泉没想到是，凛月居然是用这样的方式空出了假期的。虽然已经不像刚刚发现时那么生气，也知道凛月在回去后会遵守约定好好工作，但想到自己这位任性的恋人泉还是一阵头疼。  
察觉到对方还是跟了出来，泉装作没发现脚步如常地走着。身后那个人慢吞吞地走着，偶尔落下一段距离后又会蹭蹭蹭地跟几步，接着又恢复了慢吞吞的速度，泉暗暗忍住了笑。  
还需反省。濑名医生做出了结论，拒绝承认这里有自己想看到凛月吃瘪的表情这一因素存在。  
初秋的岛国气候十分爽朗，人行道两侧的树木叶子也还未来得及变黄，作为度假的地点的确是个不错的选择，泉不禁思考起凛月是在什么时候偷偷做了这方面的调查工作。印象中凛月工作中虽然是个能好好经营自己并擅长虏获少女心的偶像，但私下里则能怎么偷懒就怎么偷懒，主动去做麻烦的事情并不是他的作风。  
说起工作时的凛月，泉其实也有些陌生。毕竟他不是十六七岁会迷恋偶像的少女，自己也不在凛月的营业目标人群里，对方似乎是以“没有侵略性”这种在社会大众眼里与Alpha刻板印象的反差为定位，吸引对男性Alpha存有防备又十分好奇的人群，并因此积攒了大量的人气。换言之，凛月的粉丝中异性占了大多数，尤其是Omega，所以泉打趣时所说的“大众情人”不无道理。  
这是两人戏剧性地相遇并相恋后，泉偷偷地观看了一些对方的活动影像了解到的。偶像的感情状况也是工作中的敏感点，虽然凛月打算宣布自己现在并非单身，但泉考虑到粉丝的情绪反弹会给恋人造成的压力后劝说对方放弃主动提及，佩戴作为相恋证明的戒指给粉丝留下猜测的空间，两人心意相通便足够了。  
但看着荧屏上令自己陌生的凛月和指尖闪烁的熟悉的戒指，泉偶尔也会感到困惑。偶像之所以为偶像，正是源于与普罗大众的不可接触性。对一般人来说，终究是一种遥远的人生。面对一心一意的恋人，自己的遗憾大概是有些奢侈：他们长时间接触的机会不多，“别人眼中的凛月”与“自己的凛月”，在泉的认知中还没能很好的融合。  
但这点遗憾也并非不能释怀，他们将来有足够的时间去磨合相处，不管是“别人眼中的凛月”还是“自己的凛月”，将和自己相伴一生的都是同一人。  
既然已经是这样的局面了，再浪费宝贵的时间与恋人置气也毫无意义，小施惩戒就已足够。泉转头打算与凛月和解，却发现身后那个慢吞吞的家伙……似乎跟丢了？  
黑发在这个岛国还是挺罕见的。泉回头找到自己这位恋人时，远远地看见对方正蹲在一条长椅前和一个坐着揉眼睛的小孩艰难地交流着。  
“你……丢了？”从外表上判断那孩子应该是本地人，存在语言隔阂的凛月艰难地比划着，“你的猫……也丢了？”  
扎着两个辫子的小姑娘抽泣着点了点头，又呜呜咽咽地说了什么。凛月困惑地挠了挠头，看着小女孩欲言又止，最后吐出一句：“我好像也丢了……”  
泉感到有些好笑，走上前去拍了拍凛月脑袋，在对方惊喜的眼光中忍笑说道：“你的监护人来了。”凛月似乎要解释什么，但看见泉蹲下身和小姑娘交流便闭上了嘴。  
小姑娘带着她的猫出门玩耍，调皮的猫一路跑进了灌木丛，心急的小姑娘连忙追上，但跟着猫跑了一段后却来到了陌生的地方，猫也不见踪影。交流得知事情始末后，泉又询问了小姑娘父母的联系方式，在通知对方来领走自家小孩后，两人便陪小姑娘坐在长椅上等着，而等待的过程中小姑娘还是不住地哭泣。  
“她在担心她的猫。”泉摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋，无奈地说道。  
“那我去找吧，”凛月若有所思地站起身，“猫咪喜欢躲在哪儿我还是挺了解的，但是你也要乖乖等着。”  
说罢，他也揉了揉泉的脑袋。泉望着凛月的背影，顺了顺自己被揉乱的头发。

令泉意外的是，过了一会儿凛月就抱着一只小猫从树丛里钻了出来，大概真如对方所说的，他很了解猫咪的习性。  
“躲到树上了，”凛月又是一阵艰难地比划，向小姑娘解释道，“离开了熟悉的人它很快也会害怕的，你仔细听能听到它的叫声。”  
小姑娘终于破涕为笑，接过小猫亲了亲后又与它玩耍了起来，不一会儿她的父母也来了，连连向两人道谢。不难看出这家人的感情十分好，一家三口重逢后小姑娘便扑进父母怀中，那对年轻的父母又是心疼又是担忧，责备几句后就紧张地查看她有没有受伤。  
凛月和泉婉拒了那对心大的家长共进晚餐的邀请。临别之际，小姑娘跑到凛月身边示意他蹲下，在凛月照做后猝不及防亲了一下他的侧脸，又跑回了父母身边。  
凛月噗嗤地笑出了声，最后向这家人挥了挥手。  
“你很招小姑娘喜欢嘛，”对方走远后，泉凉凉地说道，“手伸出来。”  
“我也很招你喜欢。”凛月配合地照做了，抱着猫从树上跳下来时，他擦伤了掌心。  
泉没有理会他的调笑，仔细地查看伤口后宣布：“监护人要带你回家了。”  
“我想这时候应该可以解释了，”凛月还是跟在泉的身后慢吞吞地走着，“我刚刚说的‘丢了’是指我也丢了猫。”  
泉回头瞪了他一眼，终究还是放慢了步伐。

回到旅馆后泉立刻替凛月处理了伤口。所幸的是伤口不深处理起来也很快，但凛月还是连声呼痛，虽然知道对方只是小题大做，泉的动作还是一再放轻放缓。  
“你这爱撒娇的性子什么时候才能改改。”泉收拾着药品，依旧对自己的恋人感到头疼。  
“和小濑在一起的话，怎么样都改不掉哦？”凛月说着又蹭到了泉身边，怕碰到对方的伤口，泉也只能任由他这样挂着，“如果可以的话真想每次受伤都找小濑处理。”  
收拾好药品的泉转身把凛月按回床上坐着，无奈地问道：“受伤是什么很好玩的事吗？”  
“当然不是，但是工作时的小濑很少见，”凛月认真地说着，“我想对小濑的了解更多一些，作为‘濑名医生’时的小濑是什么样的，我也想知道。”  
“和小濑在一起的时候，小濑总是要迁就我的时间吧？以前每次约会也是匆匆忙忙又要躲着人群。作为恋人我很不称职，真亏得小濑没有抱怨，”说到这凛月不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，泉也坐到了他的身边，“有时候我会想，如果我是一个普通人就好了，也许会是在某次看病时认识小濑？偷偷想着‘这医生看起来真不好相处’却喜欢上你，被小濑冷淡对待还是不依不饶地追着，等终于成为恋人后，我下班后就去医院门口等你然后和一起约会……这类的事。”  
“小濑常常一脸不耐烦，但今天对那个小姑娘很耐心，所以你挺喜欢小孩子吧？”凛月接着说道，总是挂着不正经表情的脸罕见地浮现一层薄红，“虽然我们两个都还年轻，或许小濑眼里的我还不是那么可靠，但我很向往和小濑一起过普通人‘一家三口’的日常。”  
“什么‘普通人’……你在自我陶醉什么啊！”泉嘴上小声反驳着但耳尖也渐渐红了。凛月笑着，侧过脸亲了亲泉。  
“抱歉抱歉，小濑懂我的意思就好了，”他的手覆上泉的手，感受到掌心之下硌着一个微小的硬弧，“我们是属于彼此的……能和你相恋真是太好了。”  
“我才不懂。”泉扯过凛月的衣领，口是心非地亲上他的唇。  
这是一个不含情欲、温情脉脉的吻。  
公众认知之下他们的身份或许隔着大段的距离，但除两情相悦外一切无足轻重。抛却这些他们走到了一起，成为没有血缘羁绊却最为亲密的家人。  
十指交缠，闪烁着的是相伴一生的誓言。


	10. Extra Chap.：Intergrowth

落日的余晖透过窗帘间的缝隙斜斜地洒入房间，年轻的医生独自在房间里呆坐了许久，手机屏幕的亮光明明灭灭了几次，望着那个熟悉的号码，他不知是否应该拨打出去。  
泉的思绪有些混乱，脑海里回想的净是自己方才在电车上无意间听到的消息。  
他的邻座是两个年轻的女孩，正凑在一起谈论着流行趋势。其中一人的手机发出叮的推送声，她随意地掏出手机看了看。忽然像是被内容吸引住了似的，她瞪大眼快速滑动了几下，紧接着招呼友人：“快看！朔间凛月被曝有交往对象！”  
她的友人兴趣缺缺地应声：“胡说吧？他可从来都没有过这方面的新闻，是谁借用他的名字博话题吧？”  
像是捏着什么确凿的证据，那女孩指着手机屏幕上的新闻反驳对方：“你自己看这条‘低级炒作还是隐瞒恋情？当红偶像朔间凛月最新采访透露其有意中人’，好像是不小心说漏了嘴，追问之下他也没否认，这下网络上都炸开了锅！”  
“哇！如果报道属实，那真是不得了！这可是朔间凛月！”她的友人赶忙凑近了手机屏幕，看着新闻里言之凿凿的推断，嘴上不住地发出啧啧的评论声。  
八卦对象的名字在年轻人的圈子里可以称得上人尽皆知，这会儿虽不拥挤但好歹装着不少人的车厢里也响起了嗡嗡的议论声：“朔间凛月？”“他有交往对象了？”“好像是不他经意间说出来了。”“新闻里都说了什么？”更有甚者掏出了手机自己查看了起来。  
就像那两个女孩所说的——那可是朔间凛月。这位以温柔神秘著称的Alpha有着大批的追捧者，到底是谁竟敢占据了他们梦中情人身边的位置？  
坐着一旁的泉自始至终没有掺和到这场八卦狂欢中，他悄悄捏紧了自己放在口袋里的手机，方才凛月匆匆挂掉的那个电话得到了很好的解释。  
自交往同居以来，在信息素相互影响下，他们原本稳定的发情期都产生了变动，单身时只要打一针就能解决的问题，处理方式在多了一人参与后转变得有些暧昧。即使不处在发情期凛月也喜欢把恋人往床上拐，因此他坚决拒绝用原来的方式度过，并也强硬地要求对方照做。泉不是个享乐主义者，平日里他最讨厌将大把时间浪费在兽性的纠缠中，但在这个问题上他向对方做出了让步。凛月的提议合乎情理，况且他们是稳定的伴侣，通过药物压制特殊时期的需求也太过不尊重对方的存在。  
于是今日当体内熟悉的信号传来时，泉匆匆喷上了掩盖信息素的喷雾，他计算着距离自己完全进入发情期还有一段时间，便掐着点完成了未来几天的工作交接。接下来要做的事是通知对方，估摸着这会儿是凛月的休息时间，泉在回家前给对方拨了个电话。信号那端传来的声音有些吵杂，凛月抱歉地解释他这下还在忙，迟一点会回拨过去。  
接下来的发展一般来说应该是凛月回拨了电话之后，就告知对方自己的生理需求，一起兽性地度过几个白天黑夜。  
然而意外得知了对方在风口浪尖后，原本的要求泉无论如何也无法提出了。等着他的恋人去处理的事情有很多，这类桃色新闻虽说不难打发，但也急需配合公司开个新闻发布会。在这样的时间里突然消失在公众视线里，难免落人以心虚逃避的口实。  
泉思索着应该先给自己打一针抑制剂，再慢慢思考要怎么给他刚刚拨过去的电话另找理由。  
虽然很久都不曾使用，但他隐约记得注射用抑制剂被收在了房间里。小小的药盒被濑名医生从抽屉深处翻出，他将药瓶里的液体抽入一次性注射器，排空管中空气后，平稳地推入自己的静脉。完成这一切仅需微不足道的几分钟，比凛月花上好几天时间安抚自己的身体省事了不知多少，两相权衡下该做出什么样的选择，冷静的年轻医生掂量得很清楚。  
泉坐在桌子前对着一盒巧克力发呆，静静等待药物起效。这盒包装精美的甜点是凛月带回来的，说着他自己偏爱这种甜食，实际却是拿泉信息素的味道打趣——这是对方常见的把戏。也许是在这样的时期Omega都容易心神动荡，回想起爱拿自己开玩笑的恋人，泉鬼使神差地拆开了包装，将一颗褐色的硬块含入口中。  
混着糖的可可脂在温热的口腔里融化，一丝异样的香甜在泉的味蕾上蔓延开。凛月那家伙居然买了盒酒心巧克力，换做平时泉不免与他置气一番，而今天自己不知为何有些孤独，与对方信息素相似的味道使他分外怀念，想到这他不由自主地又多吃了一颗。  
直到凛月的电话拨来小半盒的巧克力已经空了，屋子里弥漫着甜腻的香气，泉的喉头干渴又昏昏欲睡，对方压低的声音在他听来有些微不可闻：“小濑，怎么了吗？”  
电话里传来的声音有些不真切，视线迷蒙的泉不满地皱了皱眉头，他模模糊糊地听见了电话里传来轻微的落锁声，大概是凛月换到了一个无人的房间，工作时对方只能偷摸着和他讲电话，想到这他有些忿怨，不禁又往自己嘴里塞了一颗巧克力。舔着残留在指尖的巧克力碎屑，泉嘟哝道：“你居然买酒心巧克力，再有下次就别想上我的床……”  
“你吃了吗？”空旷的房间让凛月不再掩饰自己的音量和谈话内容，他咯咯地笑了起来，“我还以为小濑发现后会直接扔掉。”  
泉拖长了声音回答：“它被我没——收——了——”  
恋人的语调惹得凛月又是一阵发笑，他向电话那头的人询问：“你是醉了吗？”  
熟悉的情潮在泉体内翻涌，泉啜着自己的手指委屈地哀声道：“没有醉，我只是有些想你……”  
“我也想你。”对方撒娇的话语让凛月的心头一片熨帖，恨不得马上就亲亲恋人的额头，他柔声说着：“我马上就回来了。听话，把巧克力收起来不许再吃了。”  
“你不可以回来……”泉抽了抽鼻子，他的后穴开始分泌出液体，意识到能堵上这张嘴的东西不在，但自己应该体谅对方的处境不能做蛮不讲理的人，想到这他心中委屈更盛，低语着：“现在不是还有更应该做的事情吗？”  
“小濑……”凛月的心中充满了怜惜，工作上让他烦心的事一下便无足轻重。他安抚着自己的恋人：“你不必考虑那么多，只需要告诉我，你想见我吗？”  
“想……”翻腾着的情欲一浪叠过一浪地冲刷着泉的感官神经，体内深处那个腔体叫嚣着的渴望让他手足无措，而恋人的话语让最后的理智也松懈下来，他抽泣着、吞吞吐吐地道：“我想见你、现在就想见你……我有些难受，想你抱着我、想你陪在我身边……”  
“小濑？小濑？”意识到恋人状态不对劲，凛月迭声呼唤着对方名字，而回答他的只有泉模模糊糊混着他名字的抽泣。凛月的心一沉，电话那边的人是什么情况他已经有所猜测，便低声道：“你不要怕……我马上回去。”

桌上的巧克力少了大半盒，旁边散着几个抽空了的抑制剂药瓶，房间里弥漫着绝对不是那几颗巧克力能散发出的甜香，他的Omega衣衫凌乱地倒在地上，嘴里咬着一件自己穿过的衬衫不住地抽搐着，裆部和小腹的布料有点点可疑的水迹，潮红的脸上沾满了晶莹的泪痕。  
凛月打开房门看见的便是这幅情景。他抽出恋人嘴里的衬衫将之打横抱起，毫无疑问泉正处在发情期。泉睁眼，发现心上人出现在自己眼前，便用手勾住了他的脖子，撒娇似地用自己的脑袋蹭了蹭对方胸口。  
凛月小心翼翼地将泉放在了床上，转身正要去查看桌子上的东西，衣角却被拽紧。他拍了拍泉的脊背，柔声劝说对方自己马上就回来，泉扁扁嘴松开了手，依旧将信将疑地在凛月身后盯着。  
拿起药瓶，他仔细地辨认瓶身上的蝇头小字，视线最终落在了保质期上。凛月叹了口气，他的恋人在清醒之后绝对会因为自己所犯的这种低级错误羞愤欲死——在发情期注射了过期无效的抑制剂，又摄入了含有酒精成分的食品。  
泉注射抑制剂的动机在电话里凛月便窥得一二，他这位恋人总是爱操心又容易想太多。  
凛月折回到床上，处在发情期的Omega依旧神经质地瞪大眼看着他，他拍了拍对方的脸示意回神：“想什么呢？”  
对方神智稍微清醒了些，结结巴巴地说着：“你、你怎么在这？”他低着头，用混沌的脑子努力思考着凛月突然出现在眼前的原因，忽而像想起了什么，泉如梦初醒般抬起头，不可置信地张了张嘴：“……是我央求你回来的，对不起。”  
话尾的语调有些沮丧和懊恼。  
凛月正替对方解着衣服，他又好气又好笑地反问：“如果我不回来你打算怎么办？小濑也太低估自己在我心中的分量了，你的重要性明明超越了一切。”接着，他隔着完全被浸湿的内裤揉了揉泉不知发泄过几次却依然挺翘的分身，一语双关地调笑道：“何况这件事我也该负大半责任。”  
泉拉开他的手，引着他去碰自己身后那个饥渴的入口，那张小嘴正随着呼吸一张一合地咂巴着，凛月的手指一触及就迫不及待地含了上来，滴下的涎水几乎让他的手掌都盛不住。他刮了刮隐藏在泉湿淋淋的内壁之下的敏感点，坏心地审问着这个被情欲巨兽吞噬了的Omega：“小濑刚才自己玩过这里吧？怎么流了这么多水，湿得像被我射过了一样。”  
“这种事……我才没有做……”泉喘息着，辩驳声断断续续。这样的刺激远远不能让他体内叫嚣着的欲望满足，他有些心急对方为何迟迟没有动作，便拉扯着那人的衣角催促，恨不得自己坐到Alpha的分身上去，“废话少说，你直接进来……”  
凛月也不再和他客气，将自己的分身草草地撸硬后径直插入了对方紧窒高热的体内。  
“啊……”空虚了许久的身体终于得以填满，泉不由地发出一声满足的叹息。紧接着他扭了扭腰示意对方继续，“还不够……你快一点……”  
他的恋人今天在床上直率得超乎寻常，放荡的求欢惹得凛月几乎大笑出声，但他担心自己这位好面子的Omega在清醒之后勃然大怒，只得用下巴抵着对方的肩窝忍着笑，肩膀一抖一抖。不满对方的磨蹭，泉咬了咬凛月的脖子泄愤。  
“你是学了我的坏毛病吗？”凛月拉高泉的双腿，将它们架在自己肩上，紧接着开始在对方体内攻城略地，“还是你也想给我做个临时标记？留在这么显眼的地方，这倒是省得我向媒体解释了。”  
凶悍的分身在泉体内肆意妄为地进攻着，“小濑，我怎么从来都没发现你醉了以后在床上能这么淫荡？以后每次我都喂你点酒再上床好吗？”  
“不、不用喂……你多亲亲我就好了，”泉睁大眼睛，神态天真地望着对方期期艾艾，“你身上的味道每次都快把我熏醉了。”  
“你今天说的话真是了不得……”凛月埋在对方身体里的分身跳了跳又涨得更大，他缓慢地抽出又推进，丝毫不顾对方的催促，恶质地折磨他求着释放的Omega，他拷问着：“泉，我拿巧克力逗了这么多次后，你终于学坏了吗？我的酒心巧克力？”  
“你才是酒心巧克力，我会把你吃得一干二净……”对方不满地收缩了一下内壁，炽热的肠肉原本就紧紧地包裹着凛月最敏感的部分，这下更是争先恐后地亲吻、吮吸着这个进进出出仿佛不知疲倦的东西，乞求着更粗暴的对待。  
凛月掐着泉的腰使坏，埋在Omega饥渴肉穴深处的分身正抵着那人的敏感点上碾磨，让这个已经湿泞不堪的肉穴彻底化为一滩春水，它要给予口出狂言的Omega一些惩罚：“胡言乱语什么呢？你以为我们俩每次上床，被吃干抹净的是谁？”  
泉挂在凛月的身上，下体几乎悬空，他的体内好似发了大水，连Alpha硕大的分身也无法堵住，汹涌泛滥的春潮不断从两人结合处溢出，滴落在棉质的床单上，晕开一片水渍。被吊起了胃口却没尝个尽兴的身体抗议着，这样隔靴止痒的力道根本不够，要肉刃更凶更粗暴的捣弄才能让它闭嘴，他抽噎着乞求得到对方更多的疼爱：“别作弄我了，用力一点抱我……”  
“泉，这可是你说的……”听到对方这番话，凛月稍稍将自己的凶器抽出一点，他提着对方的腰，为下一轮正式的侵犯做出了宣告：“接下来就算你再怎么哭着求饶，我也不会放过你了。”  
大滴的泪水从泉湿润的眼眶里滚落，他摇着头喃喃道：“不要放过我，就这样狠狠地捅进来吧……我里面好像发了疯一样抽个不停，你快让它消停下来……”  
凛月拉开了泉的手，阻止对方玩弄自己挺立着的前端。他低下身子，凑在泉耳鬓厮磨：“无论你要多少次，我都会满足的。不要急，用后面感受就好了。”  
这样的动作几乎将泉的身体折成了一个不可思议的角度，他攥着身下的床单，央求对方在自己体内凶狠地冲撞，因为越是不留情面的进攻，越是能让他得到快乐：“我要很多……要你重重地疼我……”  
凛月亲了亲泉被汗液浸湿的刘海：“嗯，我会重重地疼你。”  
像是证明自己所说的，凛月忽然加快了自己的律动。连绵的快感向泉袭来，不堪于承受这狂风浪潮般的冲击，他脚趾蜷缩挂在对方身上，犹如溺水的人般大口喘息着求饶：“呜……凛月……我好像要化了……”  
“这样够重吗？你满不满意？”身上之人确实如先前所说的，不但没有放过他，反而更加用力地攻击着脆弱的敏感点，逼着泉发出更多的呜咽。抵着Omega身体深处，那人恶劣地一笑：“泉，你能摸到我吗？”   
失神的泉百依百顺，听着对方下流的调笑，将自己的双手按在小腹上，好像在隔着肉体感受凛月在他体内侵犯的力道。他摇着头发出破碎的呻吟：“呜……这样太重了……不行……你会把我弄坏的……”  
“不会的，我会好好疼爱泉这里，”凛月捏了捏泉挺翘的臀部，捧着那两瓣软肉加大了抽送的力道，冠部的凸起每次都刮过对方体内敏感的一点，惹得身下之人发出一连串哀叫，“泉好厉害，每次我射多少都会尽数吞下。因为这是会孕育出属于我们俩的孩子的种子，所以你不想浪费吗？”  
“孩子……”泉嘴里念念有词，思绪陷落在欲海中浮浮沉沉。突然，他抓过了凛月的手，将它覆在了自己的小腹上，喘息着问对方：“凛月，你想要孩子吗？”  
对方的话让凛月心神大动，他小心地卸下了泉架在自己肩上的双腿，凑上身子哑声问道：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
无休止的进攻暂停了，而快感的狂潮还在泉体内激荡着，他哆哆嗦嗦地攀住心上人的脖子：“我知道，我问你——你想标记我吗？”  
“我当然想，甚至恨不得马上与你融为一体……但是泉，这意味着什么，你想清楚了吗？”  
——意味着他的身体会打上对方的烙印，意味着他们会成为没有血缘的至亲，意味着他们从此命运与共，直至死亡也不能将他们分离。  
“这意味着你将属于我。”而我，也仅属于你。泉的眼角还挂着情动时逼出的眼泪，他目光灼灼地盯着他的心上人，对这个漂亮的Alpha命令道：“放进来……”  
“遵命。”这胜过了最强效的催情剂，像是宣誓忠诚般，凛月拉过泉的手亲了亲。不同于先前凶狠的蛮干，小心翼翼地将自己涨大的前端顶入那个从未造访过的、Omega敏感脆弱的生殖腔——泉终于向他敞开了身体最深处的秘密。  
“啊——”两人不约而同地发出一声惊喘。凛月额角冒着汗，身下那人正不住地颤抖，这让他有些担心，他怕碰坏了心上人，便忍住大力抽送的冲动确认着对方的情况：“泉，我弄疼你了吗？”  
“不是……只是这太刺激了……”泉咬着手指呜呜咽咽，先前凛月每每隔着入口顶弄时自己的生殖腔就敏感到不行，总是哭着告饶让对方放过这片软肉，而现在直接插入产生的巨大刺激更是令泉几欲昏厥，受惊的生殖腔痉挛着死锁侵犯它的凶器，而肉刃上的凸起又带来了新一波灭顶的快感，甚至连前端也开始汩汩地渗出液体。  
的确，这太刺激了。凛月顿时理解了为什么会有那么多Alpha喜欢迫使Omega发生危险的生殖腔性行为，因为那滋味实在太过美妙——仅仅是伸入这狭窄的腔体，还没来得及进行更多的探索，压迫而来的炽热湿泞就让他腰眼一酥，差点缴械投降。  
凛月试探地顶了顶泉身体里那个万分脆弱的地方，连这微小的动作都会惹得身下之人一阵颤栗，湛蓝的双眼里涌出了更多的泪水，但对方示意自己继续。他怜惜地将泉抱在怀中，安抚地摩挲着心上人光裸的脊背，在对方带着哭腔的哀哀呻吟中，小幅地抽插着软绵的内里。  
不一会儿，欲望的狂潮将他们的理智通通卷去，只剩下抵死缠绵的本能。他们犹如两只初尝情欲的小兽，在对方身上胡乱啃咬着，连如何接吻都忘却得一干二净。  
“凛月……凛月……”迷失在快感中的泉不住地呼唤对方的名字，将自己高涨的欲望往对方身上蹭，讨要着此生仅属于彼此的约定，“呜……我爱你……把你给我……”  
“小濑……泉……我也爱你，真是爱惨了你……”凛月回应了他的呼唤，搂着他的力度仿佛要将泉揉碎，融到自己的骨血里。  
泉惊喘着，前端不知什么时候已经发泄了出来，蹭得凛月腹部一片湿滑，他难为情地趴在对方肩头抽泣，生殖腔涌出了比泪水更多、更加滚烫的液体，激得凛月下腹一紧，欲望的前端抵着生殖腔高热的内壁疯狂侵犯着，几乎想将整根都按进那个窄室中舒爽一番。  
兽性的交媾中，Alpha的分身涨大成结紧紧锁住了他心爱的Omega，在将来会结出他们爱情果实的地方倾洒着满腔的爱意。

窗外已是昏黑的夜色，屋里依旧风光旖旎。  
一番云雨过后，凛月从身后抱住了意识暂时恢复清明的泉。他的Omega——今后终于可以堂堂正正地用这个代称提及对方——还处在被标记后有些不好意思面对自己的情态里，正裹着被子等待发情期里下一波汹涌的情潮。  
他摸了摸泉平坦的小腹，想起了对方在情动时的呓语，便低笑着在自己伴侣的耳边说道：“泉，你想给我生个孩子？”  
“……但不是现在。”对方说出的话让泉双颊发烫，通红的耳尖透着比发情还要高热的温度，而这个话题是由他主动提及的，这一事实更使他难为情。  
年轻的Alpha嗯了一声，挽起对方修长的手指轻轻啄吻。思来想去，泉最终主动地转过身，勾着对方的脖子凑上了自己的唇，他否认自己是在邀吻，只是有点喜欢对方口腔里香甜的酒味罢了，凛月乐呵呵地照单全收，扣着泉的头加深了这个吻。  
两种甜腻的信息素终于彻底融在了一起，他们是彼此永远的唯一。


End file.
